The battle of hope
by Angel Cauldwell
Summary: Emily had faced so much in her life, not only that but her world had turned upside down. Things are not looking much better after James, Persephone, Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus. The only things that are keeping her going was to make sure James comes out alive and everyone on the Agro II. But at times she feels that there needs to be more than just them,
1. Chapter 1

I know that the quest is not over yet, but considering what happens during that time that it would make the book too long. So the rest of the quest is in this book. I have to say that what follows was among the hardest things that I ever had done in much life. I am not kidding on this, it was the day that Gaea had rose was the worst day I ever had more so than the day I had lost three family members. I would tell you why but I can't say it now, for it is a long story and in a sense it was like a trip into Tartarus but I had the sun up in the sky as well as the moon instead of what Percy and Annabeth had faced in Tartarus.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily's pov

It seem that after the four were pulled into that it seem everything was being ripped, Emily was sure that if she had fallen into Tartarus as well that their spirits would be worse than what they were. Emily had to keep on helping Leo with the repairs when they kept getting hit by the mountain gods. That was mostly due to the fact that they don't like children of Hades/Pluto. But it seem hard to figure out what to do at the moment but however Arion had showed up and took Hazel to where the storm was brewing. Emily felt unease of letting Hazel to by herself into that storm, but Emily had sense hope in that storm a hope that would help solve their problem.

Hazel's pov

When Arion had left that Hazel felt alone and she took a couple steps to the center of the courtyard. There was stone archways and ruins here, there was two cobblestone paths intersected. A dog had howled though the mist that surrounded this place, Hazel wasn't sure of how she knows this but what hang in the air was pure magic as well as the mist. The hairs on her arms had stood up from the feel of magic in the air, than there was another howl but it was closer this time than last time. The mist seem to be clung onto almost like she was a freezer bag or fog or something like that. Hazel wasn't sure why she was here or why Arion had brought her here for, Hazel did the only thing she could now of which was to say something and hope someone would answer her.

"Hello."

"Hello." A woman appeared at the northern gate, but another two appeared in the east and west. All three walked forward and merged into one woman, she has blond hair was set in a high ponytail, Greek style and she was wearing a sleeveless dark dress and there seem to be something trailing the woman that looked like smoke but Hazel figure that those were the woman's pets. The woman was beautiful but deathly pale, this woman radiated power and Hazel knew that this woman was a goddess.

"Hazel Levesque."

"Who are you. I mean which goddess."

"Let me give you some light." The woman had raised her hands and she was holding two old-fashioned reed torches that had flames in them. The mist had receded to the edge of the courtyard. At the woman's feet was a dog and what looked like a rodent of some kind, Hazel wasn't sure what it was. Than the woman had smiled. "I am Hecate, Goddess of magic. We have much to discuss if you're to live through tonight." Hazel had wanted to run but her feet didn't seem they want to move. Two dark metal torch-stands had appeared on either side of the crossroads and Hecate had placed her torches in them before walking around Hazel. "You are like your mother."

"You knew her?"

"Of course. Marie was a fortune-teller. She dealt in charms and curses and gris-gris. I am the goddess of magic. Many fear me, but magic is neither good nor evil. It is a tool, like a knife. Is a knife evil? Only if the wielder is evil."

"My – my mother … She didn't believe in magic. Not really. She was just faking it, for the money." The weasel has chattered before it had bares it's teeth at her, the rodent's red eyes were glaring at her.

"Peace, Gale. Gale does not like hearing about nonbelievers and con artists. She herself was once a witch, you see."

"Your weasel was a witch?"

"She's a polecat, actually. But, yes – Gale was once a disagreeable human witch. She had terrible personal hygiene, plus extreme – ah, digestive issues. It gave my other followers a bad name."

"Okay."

"At any rate, I turned her into a polecat. She's much better as a polecat."

"And your Labrador …?"

"Oh, she's Hecuba, the former queen of Troy." The dog had than grunted.

"You're right, Hecuba. We don't have time for long introductions. The point is, Hazel Levesque, your mother may have claimed not to believe, but she had true magic. Eventually, she realized this. When she searched for a spell to summon the god Pluto, I helped her find it."

"You …?"

"Yes. I saw potential in your mother. I see even more potential in you."

"My mother suffered because of that magic. My whole life –"

"Your life wouldn't have happened without me, I have no time for your anger. Neither do you. Without my help, you will die."

"What kind of help?" Hecate had raised her pale arms and the three gateways she had come from began to swirl with mist. In the western door that there was roman and Greek demigods in full armor fighting against each other there was wounded and dying around and the fighting was happening under a large pine tree. Hazel had saw herself riding Arion trying to stop the violence between the two groups. In the eastern door that she saw the Argo II plunging through the sky above the Apennines, the rigging was in flames. There was a boulder that had smashed into the quarterdeck and another punched though the hull. The ship had burst like rotten fruit and the engine had exploded. However the one in the northern doorway was the worst of the three doorways that she was seeing, Hazel could see Leo falling, either unconscious or died, falling though the clouds. She saw Frank staggering along in a dark tunnel clutching his arm and the worst part was that his shirt was soaked in blood.

Than Hazel had saw Elizabeth laying in the middle of the forest wearing her Lieutenant America uniform. Her uniform was covered in blood and there was blood coming out of one of hence legs and Elizabeth's eyes were losing life quickly. But that was not the thing that had bothered her the most out of what she was eyeing with Elizabeth. For it seem her eyes were filled with hopeless of which disturb Hazel greatly. Even before learning that Elizabeth was a demigod and they had meet the first time that Elizabeth's eyes were always filled with hope. Even with the past few days without Percy and Annabeth that the hope was still there even though it had dimmed some since Percy and Annabeth had fell into Tartarus. Than Hazel had saw herself in a vast cavern that were filled with strands of light like a lit up web. While she was struggling to break through that in the distance that Percy and Annabeth laid sprawled on the floor unmoving at the foot of two black and silver doors.

"Choices. You stand at the crossroads, Hazel Levesque. And I am the goddess of crossroads." Hazel felt the found rumble at her feet and she looked down to see the glint of silver coins. There were thousands of old roman denarii breaking the surface all round her, it was like if the surface was going to boil over than and there. Hazel must have been so agitated by the vision that she must have summoned every bit of silver in the countryside. "The past is close to the surface in this place. In ancient times, two great Roman roads met here. News was exchanged. Markets were held. Friends met, and enemies fought. Entire armies had to choose a direction. Crossroads are always places of decision."

"Like … like Janus."

"Janus and his doorways. He would have you believe that all choices are black or white, yes or no, in or out. In fact, it's not that simple. Whenever you reach the crossroads, there are always at least three ways to go … four, if you count going backwards. You are at such a crossing now, Hazel."

"All the choices are bad."

'All choices have risks. But what is your goal?'

"My goal? None of these."

"You could go backwards, retrace your steps to Rome … but Gaia's forces are expecting that. None of you will survive."

"So … what are you saying?" Hecate had went to the newest torch and she scooped a handful of fire and sculpted he flames till she was holding a miniature relief map of Italy,

"You could go west. Go back to America with your prize, the Athena Parthenos. Your comrades back home, Greek and Roman, are on the brink of war. Leave now, and you might save many lives."

"Might. But Gaia is supposed to wake in Greece. That's where the giants are gathering."

"True. Gaia has set the date of August first, the Feast of Spes, goddess of hope, for her rise to power. By waking on the Day of Hope, she intends to destroy all hope forever. Even if you reached Greece by then, could you stop her? I do not know. You could go east, across the mountains, but Gaia will do anything to stop you from crossing Italy. She has raised her mountain gods against you. But there is one who can keep the hope strong as long as she stands on Mount Olympus the day of hope. Unlike with Gaia, she intends to keep the hope strong and she is the only one who stands in the way of Gaea breaking all hope. That is why she is so important in this quest." Hazel's heart had started to race. For Hazel knew who Hecate was talking about, Emily, but does that Emily would become a goddess or just remain as she was. Hazel had no idea of what could happen to Emily on that day.

"We noticed."

"Any attempt to cross the Apennines will mean the destruction of your ship. Ironically, this might be the safest option for your crew. I foresee that all of you would survive the explosion. It is possible, though unlikely, that you could still reach Epirus and close the Doors of Death. You might find Gaia and prevent her rise. But by then both demigod camps would be destroyed. You would have no home to return to. More likely, the destruction of your ship would strand you in the mountains. It would mean the end of your quest, but it would spare you and your friends much pain and suffering in the days to come. The war with the giants would have to be won or lost without you.'

"What about them? Percy and Annabeth?"

"West, east or south … they die."

"Not an option."

"Then you have only one path, though it is the most dangerous."

"There is a secret pass here in the north, a place where I hold sway, where Hannibal once crossed when he marched against Rome."

"Once through the pass, you would travel north to Bologna and then to Venice. From there, sail the Adriatic to your goal, here: Epirus in Greece."

"That's so far out of the way."

"Which is why Gaia will not expect you to take this route, I can obscure your progress somewhat, but the success of your journey will depend on you, Hazel Levesque. You must learn to use the Mist."

"Me? Use the Mist how?" Hecate had put out the map and than she used the mist to cover the dog up and than it cleared to a kitten in place of he dog.

"Mew."

"I am the goddess of the Mist, I am responsible for keeping the veil that separates the world of the gods from the world of mortals. My children learn to use the Mist to their advantage, to create illusions or influence the minds of mortals. Other demigods can do this as well. And so must you, Hazel, if you are to help your friends."

"But … I can't do that."

"Your mother had the talent, You have even more. As a child of Pluto who has returned from the dead, you understand the veil between worlds better than most. You can control the Mist. If you do not … well, your brother Nico has already warned you. The spirits have whispered to him, told him of your future. When you reach the House of Hades, you will meet a formidable enemy. She cannot be overcome by strength or sword. You alone can defeat her, and you will require magic."

"Who? Who is this enemy?"

"I will not speak her name, That would alert her to your presence before you are ready to face her. Go north, Hazel. As you travel, practise summoning the Mist. When you arrive in Bologna, seek out the two dwarfs. They will lead you to a treasure that may help you survive in the House of Hades."

"I don't understand."

"Mew."

"Yes, yes, Hecuba." Hecate had flicked her hand and the cat disappeared and the dog had took it's place again.

"You will understand, Hazel. From time to time, I will send Gale to check on your progress."

"Wonderful."

"Before you reach Epirus, you must be prepared. If you succeed, then perhaps we will meet again … for the final battle."

"Why are you helping me? At Camp Jupiter, they said you sided with the Titans in the last war."

"Because I am a Titan – daughter of Perses and Asteria. Long before the Olympians came to power, I ruled the Mist. Despite this, in the First Titan War, millennia ago, I sided with Zeus against Kronos. I was not blind to Kronos's cruelty. I hoped Zeus would prove a better king. When Demeter lost her daughter Persephone, kidnapped by your father, I guided Demeter through the darkest night with my torches, helping her search. And when the giants rose the first time I again sided with the gods. I fought my arch-enemy Clytius, made by Gaia to absorb and defeat all my magic."

"Clytius. Is he the threat in the House of Hades?'

"Oh, he waits for you there. But first you must defeat the witch. Unless you manage that …" Than Hecate had snapped her fingers and all the gate ways turned dark and the images were gone "We all face choices. When Kronos arose the second time, I made a mistake. I supported him. I had grown tired of being ignored by the so-called major gods. Despite my years of faithful service, they mistrusted me, refused me a seat in their hall …"

"It does not matter any more. I have made peace again with Olympus. Even now, when they are laid low – their Greek and Roman personas fighting each other – I will help them. Greek or Roman, I have always been only Hecate. I will assist you against the giants, if you prove yourself worthy. So now it is your choice, Hazel Levesque. Will you trust me … or will you shun me, as the Olympian gods have done too often?"

"I'll go north. We'll take your secret pass through the mountains."

"You have chosen well, though the path will not be easy. Many monsters will rise against you. Even some of my own servants have sided with Gaia, hoping to destroy your mortal world." Hecate had than took her torches from their stands. "Prepare yourself, daughter of Pluto. If you succeed against the witch, we will meet again."

"I'll succeed. And Hecate? I'm not choosing one of your paths. I'm making my own. We're going to find a way to stop Gaia. We're going to rescue our friends from Tartarus. We're going keep the crew and the ship together and we're going to stop Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood from going to war. We're going to do it all."

"Interesting. That would be magic worth seeing." There was a wave of darkness and when her eyesight had returned that the storm, the goddess and her minions were gone. Hazel was standing on the hillside along in the ruins expect for Arion of who was nickering.

"I agree. Let's get out of here."

Emily's pov

Emily was worried when she had saw that storm had seem to grow worse and than disappeared all together. After a few minutes of waiting that she saw Hazel riding on Arion coming back and Emily was relieved when she saw Hazel and she ran over to where Hazel was getting back. However Leo was the first one to get to Hazel besides Nico and it was Leo who had spoke.

"What happened?" Emily had notice that Hazel had looked over the rial and watched Arion leave. Emily knew something had happened out there, Emily couldn't senses every emotion but Emily had sense the hope Hazel had grew some. But in her eyes Emily could tell something was bothering but Emily had no idea of what it was though.

"Hazel?" Suddenly hazel's knees seem to buckle or that what Emily guessed had happen. Leo and Nico had grabbed her arms and helped her to the steps of the foredeck and Emily followed the three of them.

"I met Hecate." Hazel had told them of what she could, Emily had a feeling that Hazel didn't tell them everything. Emily wasn't going to bother Hazel more of what had happen with Hecate. When Hazel was done that Nico had too Hazel's hand and Nico looked concerned.

"Hazel, you met Hecate at a crossroads. That's … that's something many demigods don't survive. And the ones who do survive are never the same. Are you sure you're –"

"I'm fine."

"What if Hecate is tricking us? This route could be a trap."

"If it was a trap, I think Hecate would've made the northern route sound tempting. Believe me, she didn't."

"Besides when someone meets Hecate, as far as I know at the cross roads that Hecate's makes sure that they are aware of what they are facing or at least a better idea than Janus. Each choice has a side effect." No said much of anything when Emily said that, for Leo and Hazel knew what Emily meant by that and the choice her uncle and made seventy years ago, Leo had than pulled out a calculator out of his tool belt and punched in some numbers.

"That's … something like three hundred miles out of our way to get to Venice. Then we'd have to backtrack down the Adriatic. And you said something about baloney dwarfs?" Emily rolled her eyes when Leo had said baloney dwarfs, Emily was close of laughing but she seem to unable to laugh.

"Dwarfs in Bologna, I guess Bologna is a city. But why we have to find dwarfs there … I have no idea. Some sort of treasure to help us with the quest."

"Huh, I mean, I'm all about treasure, but –"

"It's our best option. We have to make up for lost time, travel as fast as we can. Percy's and Annabeth's lives might depend on it." Nico had helped Hazel to her feet.

"Fast? I can do fast." Leo had went over to the console and Emily followed Leo over to leave Nico and Hazel alone to talk. For Emily had a feeling that Nico and Hazel needed to talk. When Emily reached Leo that he was already punching in the numbers that would take the ship to where Hazel had mentioned. Emily didn't say anything for a minute but Leo had than broke the silence.

"Emily?"

"What is it, Leo?" Leo had looked away from the console and looked at Emily.

"Who is Spares?"

"Spes, she is the roman goddess of hope and her Greek aspect is Elpis. She is the only left in Pandora's Pithos or box as most people talk about it. Percy had gave Pandora's Pithos with Elpis in it because hope lives best in the hearth." When Hazel reached the part about Gaea rising on the day of hope that things started to click of what she was meant to do and what her mother, Hestia and Artemis had be getting her ready for. Emily hoped that when Gaea rise that Emily would be there waiting to make sure that Gaea doesn't break hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve's pov

"We need to do something." Steve was on the main gathering level for the avengers in the tower. All, but Elizabeth, of the avengers were there. Steve had to leave camp and left Bucky in charge of the howling commandos. He had left when he heard about half of he Romans planning on attacking Camp Halfbloof and Elizabeth was in a quest to stop Gaea from rosin since she was one of the ten. They had been weird reports that spoke of what happen in Rome a few days ago and when he had spoke to Elizabeth over a week ago on what the Romans call the feast of Fortuna that she had told him that the the were going to Rome. Steve was no demigod, none of the rest were as far as Steve knows, unless if one counts Thor considering of how he explained that he had a long lifespan but would die one day. Steve was sure he had a long lifespan than everyone else but Thor, most likely due to the serum. Steve was unsure about Dr, banner and the other guy, he wasn't as sure if Dr. Banner could die considering that no matter what Dr. Banner that he couldn't kill himself. Steve just knows something was happening to Elizabeth, something had or worse judging for what he heard on the news.

"But what can we do, son of Roger?" Everyone looked at Thor when he said that.

"I don't know, something is happening and I feel like we are suppose to been helping them somehow. I am not sure of how. From what Elizabeth told me that this was far out of my range of the things I had faced, even the red skull. When I had woke up and made that oath to Apollo that I could do some more things that I couldn't do before but even with that it is sill out of my range. After seeing the world she lived in the past seventy years had ..."

Steve wasn't sure what to say, he always been worried about Elizabeth and what may happen to her and it only went up since he learned of the demigod world and what he saw of it since he woke up for he saw little of it before. Before he had went to sleep that he could tell Elizabeth was on her way of becoming a female version of himself. But now seventy years later, she only aged like a month and half even though she hadn't aged all the much that he could tell clearly that Elizabeth had become his female version and beyond. But that still didn't stop him from trying his best to protect her, when he was able to like when he was fighting Bucky before Bucky had got his memory back of which was mostly due to Elizabeth. He had wanted to go with Elizabeth in the quest but she had told him that he couldn't it and she had told him that he had some sort of part to play in this. But she had no idea what part he would be playing and he felt that part was coming up soon.

"We could take the Helicarrier and I can hack I to the cameras to locate where Elizabeth is and go to where she is." Steve nodded when Tony had said that.

"Do it." Steve had looked at the others. "Who is coming?" Everyone agreed to go, the only thing they need now was some more people,who would be willing to go with them.

Emily's pov

Emily had woke up suddenly, panic had spread though her, compare to the other dreams she had the dream she just had was not bad but the dream had made her worry none the less. For she had been dreaming that her uncle and the avengers were coming to her aid, Emily has no idea of when they will come or even if they are on their way. Emily was panicking because she didn't want the avengers to get into this but somehow she did feel that they had some sort of part in this quest. It could be helping with Gaia or her stop the fight between the Romans and the Greek, Emily just sat up when Hazel had entered her room.

"Hi Hazel."

"Hey Elizabeth." A silence had fell between Hazel and Emily, after a minute that Hazel had spoke. "Elizabeth, I want to say thanks for standing up for your brother, since I haven't manage to thank for you that."

"Welcome, is that all you wanted?"

"No we are all meeting in the mess hall." Emily had got off of her bed and went to the mess hall, everyone but Gleeson and Piper were there. The only other ones that were missing were James, Persephone, Percy and Annabeth. Emily had looked at the walls as she sat down at the head of the table of where Annabeth and usually sat. Emily had more or less took the role of the leader, even though Jason was the praetor of Camp Jupiter, that Jason was too stressed. Unlike six months ago, Jason's hair was longer and it was I characteristically messy, it was weird to see Jason's hair messy. Not only that but Jason's eyes were more sunken than what they were before, he were not even sunken yesterday or not of where they were at the moment. Emily was stress, all of them were stress from what they had been though and none of them looked very good. Hazel was bleary eyed from guiding the ship though the mountains last night, all night and her hair was tied back in a bandanna much like how Emily's hair was.

Next to Hazel was Frank, her boyfriend, he was wearing a black workout pants, a romain t-shirt that said CIAO!. Emily wondered of why the Romans have that kind of shirt for she saw that kind of shirt better in Camp Halfblood not in Camp Jupiter. Frank's old centurion badge was pinned to his shirt, Emily knows that they were public enemies due to the crossing they did to get here. Than there was Nico, it was clear that with most of the demigods here, but Emily and Hazel, felt uncomfortable with Nico. That was mostly because of his aura that surround that seem to say death or something like that. He was wearing his leather aviator jacket, a black t-shirt, jeans, a silver skull ring, and the Stygian sword at his side. His hair was stuck up in curls and his eyes were sad and kind of empty as if he looked into Tartarus of which he had did.

"So, now that we're here … – the House of Hades, Nico?" Emily had zoned out most of what Jason was saying when she had looked at the others, Emily was sure that she didn't look much better than the others. She had Lauren's old bandanna and it tied her hair back, Lauren's bandanna changed into a dagger. Emily's hair was messed up and she had some cuts and she was sure that she seem more paler than what she was usually. But Nico had dragged her out of her thoughts.

"I communed with the dead last night."

"I was able to learn more about what we'll face. In ancient times, the House of Hades was a major site for Greek pilgrims. They would come to speak with the dead and honour their ancestors."

"Sounds like Día de los Muertos. My Aunt Rosa took that stuff seriously."

"Chinese have that, too – ancestor worship, sweeping the graves in the springtime. Your Aunt Rosa would've got along with my grandmother."

"Yeah, I'm sure they would've been best buds."

"Thankfully my uncle had never did any kind of stuff like that. I think I would been freaked out by that." Nico had than cleared his throat.

"A lot of cultures have seasonal traditions to honour the dead, but the House of Hades was open year round. Pilgrims could actually speak to the ghosts. In Greek, the place was called the Necromanteion, the Oracle of Death. You'd work your way through different levels of tunnels, leaving offerings and drinking special potions –"

"Special potions. Yum." Emily had glared over at Leo, Leo had merely shrugged. Emily had than turned back to Nico and spoke

"Nico, go on." Nico had merely nodded.

"The pilgrims believed that each level of the temple brought you closer to the Underworld, until the dead would appear before you. If they were pleased with your offerings, they would answer your questions, maybe even tell you the future."

"And if the spirits weren't pleased?"

"Some pilgrims found nothing. Some went insane or died after leaving the temple. Others lost their way in the tunnels and were never seen again."

"The point is that Nico found some information that might help us."

"Yeah. The ghost I spoke to last night … he was a former priest of Hecate. He confirmed what the goddess told Hazel yesterday at the crossroads. In the first war with the giants, Hecate fought for the gods. She slew one of the giants – one who'd been designed as the anti-Hecate. A guy named Clytius."

"Dark dude. Wrapped in shadows."

"Leo, how did you know that?"

"Kind of had a dream." Leo had explained his dream and it includes the one child of Apollo talking with Gaea's voice, shiver was sent down her spring as Leo had spoke. Emily didn't like the part about the camp being in ruins, Emily hoped that never would happen. Jason had pushed his pancakes away from himself.

"So the giant is Clytius. I suppose he'll be waiting for us, guarding the Doors of Death." Emily had than spoke

"It figures that one of the giants would be at the doors of death. But I am curious about the woman in Leo's dream. Who is she and why was she even in his dream in the first place?" However Hazel had spoke up.

"She's my problem. Hecate mentioned a formidable enemy in the House of Hades – a witch who couldn't be defeated except by me, using magic."

"Do you know magic?"

"Not yet."

"Ah. Any idea who she is?"

"Only that … Only that she won't be easy to defeat." Hazel had glanced at Nico as she spoke, Emily didn't push Hazel for answers, it won't do any good not with the stress that was placed upon them.

"But there is some good news. The ghost I talked to explained how Hecate defeated Clytius in the first war. She used her torches to set his hair on fire. He burned to death. In other words, fire is his weakness." Everyone had looked at both Emily and Leo, somehow Emily had a feeling that it won't be that easy to defeat Clytius again.

"Oh Okay."

"It's a good lead. At least we know how to kill the giant. And this sorceress … well, if Hecate believes Hazel can defeat her, then so do I."

"Now we just have to reach the House of Hades, battle our way through Gaia's forces –"

"Plus a bunch of ghosts. The spirits in that temple may not be friendly."

"- and find the Doors of Death. Assuming we can somehow arrive at the same time as Percy and Annabeth and rescue them."

"We can do it. We have to."

"We got to, we need to close those doors. So that monsters die of how they are suppose to and Gaea won't be able to bring any more of her allies."

"So, with this detour, I'm estimating four or five days to arrive at Epirus, assuming no delays for, you know, monster attacks and stuff."

"Yeah. Those never happen."

"Hecate told you that Gaia was planning her big Wake Up party on August first, right? The Feast of Whatever?"

"Spes, the goddess of hope."

"Theoretically, that leaves us enough time. It's only July fifth. We should be able to close the Doors of Death, then find the giants' HQ and stop them from waking Gaia before August first."

"Theoretically, but I'd still like to know how we make our way through the House of Hades without going insane or dying."

"It's July fifth. Oh, jeez, I hadn't even thought of that …"

"Hey, man, it's cool. You're Canadian, right? I didn't expect you to get me an Independence Day present or anything … unless you wanted to."

"It's not that. My grandmother … she always told me that seven was an unlucky number. It was a ghost number. She didn't like it when I told her there would be seven demigods on our quest. And July is the seventh month."

"Yeah, but … But that's just coincidence, right?"

"Back in China, in the old days, people called the seventh month the ghost month. That's when the spirit world and the human world were closest. The living and the dead could go back and forth. Tell me it's a coincidence we're searching for the Doors of Death during the ghost month."

"Let's focus on the things we can deal with. We're getting close to Bologna. Maybe we'll get more answers once we find these dwarfs that Hecate –" Suddenly the ship had lurched almost as if it had hit an iceberg, Emily's plate had slid off of the table. Emily had fell out of her chair and Nico had fell backwards out of his chair as a result that Nico had banged his head against the sideboard. Thankfully Emily didn't bang her head against anything, but Nico had collapsed on the floor and a dozen of the goblets and platters crashed on Nico.

"Nico!" Hazel had ran over to Nico to help him.

"What –?" Frank had tried to stand, but the ship had lurched again. Frank had stumbled into the table and went face-first into Leo's plate of scrambled eggs. If the ship wasn't lurchin than Emily would have found it funny.

"Look!" Emily looked to where Jason was pointing, Emily gasp as the images of camp half blood changed and flickered. Emit could hear murmured.

"Not possible." On the entire port side wall that there was a huge distorted face: crooked yellow teeth, a red beard, a warty. some and two matched eyes. It looked like the face was trying to eat the room itself. The other walls had flickered and it showed scenes from above deck, Piper was at the helm. But she was wrapped in duct tape, her mouth was gagged and her legs were bound to the control console. Gleeson was at the main past and was bound and gagged in the same way as Piper. There was some sort of creature that was dancing around Gleeson and was putting Gleeson's hair in tint pigtails with pink rubber bands. The other face had receded, it was another creature like the one dancing around Gleeson and the creature was putting things into a bag of some kind. Leo had than yelled.

"No!"

"Uhhh,"

"Piper!"

"Monkey!"

"Not monkeys, I think those are dwarfs."

"Stealing my stuff!" Leo had ran up the stairs and Emily had followed Leo. They were followed by Jason and Frank. Frank was knocked out, Emily had stay behind to help Piper while Jason and Leo had went after the two dwarfs. After about a hour that Leo and Jason had come back and they went to Venice.


	4. Chapter 4

It had took pretty much the whole night to get to Venice, when they reached Venice that Leo, Jason, Piper and Gleeson had stayed behind on the Agro II while, Emily, Nico, Frank and Hazel had went into Venice itself. Emily was weary of the monsters that were there, Emily had never seen this creatures before. Even in seventy years worth of hunting, one of the creatures had find something in between the stones and than it pulled up a plant and started eating it of which made Emily grateful that they didn't eat flesh or demigods. It seem that the others felt the same way as well, or for the most part at any rate.

"Well, they're plant-eaters. That's good news." Emily had noticed that slipped her hand into Frank's hand, as Emily looked at their hands that she suddenly wish that Leo was there.

"Unless they supplement their diet with demigods. Let's hope not."

"There." Emily and the other two had followed Nico onto a smaller street that Emily didn't know what the name of it was. Of which meant that they had left the canal behind and in front of them was a small plaza with five story buildings. The area was deserted of which Emily had wondered why it was deserted, not only that but Emily was getting a bad feeling about this. Not only that but a dozen of those shaggy cow creatures were sniffing around at the base of an old stone well.

"A lot of cows in one place."

"Yeah, but look. Past that archway." It didn't take long for Emily to see what Nico was talking about, for at the far end of the plaza that there was a stone archway. It was carved with lions and it led into a narrower street that the other street had been. Just behind that arch was tow hours and one of them was painted black and it as the only black build that Emily had seen.

"La Casa Nera."

"I don't like that plaza. It feels … cold."

"You're right, Hazel. This neighbourhood is filled with lemures."

"Lemurs? I'm guessing you don't mean the furry little guys from Madagascar?"

"Angry ghosts, Lemures go back to Roman times. They hang around a lot of Italian cities, but I've never felt so many in one place. My mom told me … She used to tell me stories about the ghosts of Venice."

"Nico, your mom was Italian? She was from Venice?"

"She met Hades here, back in the 1930s. As World War Two got closer, she fled to the U.S. with my sister and me. I mean … Bianca, my other sister. I don't remember much about Italy, but I can still speak the language." Emily figured that Frank must felt slightly uncomfortable that he was standing with three demigods from the past and to were pulled out of time. Emily had be in time as it moved for seventy years. So she wasn't quite out of time as the others. Emily had leaned to Frank and whispered in his ear.

"I bet that it is weird to be standing in one of the oldest cities out there with here demigods that were not born in this time but were born before World War II had started." Emily had moved away and notice that Frank had raised an eyebrow when Emily had said that. It was clear that Frank still didn't think of her living in the same time period as Nico and Hazel, apparently Hazel had at least heard her as well, for Hazel smiled and haut shook her head knowingly.

"Must've been hard on your mom, I guess we'll do anything for someone we love."

"Yeah, I guess we will."

"So, the lemures … How do we avoid them?" It seem that Frank had decided to drop the subject of Nico's past.

"I'm already on it, I'm sending out the message that they should stay away and ignore us. Hopefully that's enough. Otherwise … things could get messy."

"Let's get going." So the four of them had started across the piazza, halfway across the piazza that everything had went wrong. It was not Nico's fault for it had nothing to do with they ghosts that were there in the piazza. For Hazel had stumbled on a loose piece of cobblestone and Frank had caught her before Hazel and fell. Than six or seven of the creatures had turned to look at them, Emily had noticed that there was glowing green eyes under the mane of one of the creatures.

"Nice cows. Guys, I'm thinking we should back out of here slowly."

"I'm such a klutz. Sorry."

"It's not your fault. Look at your feet." Emily had glanced down and she nearly took a sharp intake of breath. For under their shoes that the paving stones were moving, spiky plant tendrils were pushing from he cracks. Emily tried to control the plants and she succeed somewhat for they slowed down, apparently there was some sort of magic to the plants. Not only that but Emily was tired and weak form using her powers for half of the night last night with he storm spirits, Emily had step back as well as Nico. The tendrils had got thicker as they moved towards them.

"These roots seem to like demigods." Emily had took her hair clip from her hair as hazel's hand drifted to her sword hilt.

"And the cow creatures like the roots." The entire herd was now looking at their direction of which Emily didn't like.

"Don't meet their eyes. I'll distract them. You three back up slowly towards that black house." The creatures were tensed and were ready to attack. "Never mind, run!" Emily, Nico and Hazel bolted for the side street. Emily had a feeling that Frank was going to turn into an animal, Emily heard three of those cows to follow Emily, Frank and Hazel. She also judged that three of the cows were chasing them because of Frank yelling.

"No! Me! I'm the rhino!" Emily had turned her hair clip into her sword, Nico and milt had managed to kill the three creatures or cows or whatever they were. However one of them had blast a grew gas in Hazel's face before Emily and Nico could react fast enough. After they killed the three cows that Nico had started yelling Frank's name.

"Frank! Frank!" Frank and just turned back to human form and he glanced behind him to see Emily and Nico holding their swords. Nico had gestured at Frank to hurry, hand he had looked behind them to see Hazel propped against the wall. Emily knew that Frank would be worried when he saw Hazel, Frank had ran towards them and grabbed Hazel's shoulders. But Hazel's head had slumber against her chest.

"She got a blast of green gas right in the face, I – I wasn't fast enough."

We need to get her back to the ship." Emily had looked back at the herd just beyond the archway, they were bellowing.

"We'll never make it on foot. Frank, turn into a giant eagle. Don't worry about me. Get her back to the Argo II!" When Emily was sure at Frank was about ready to try from the looks of it that a voice behind them had spoke and they sound around as the voice spoke.

"Your friends can't help you. They don't know the cure." Standing on the here should of the black house was a young man, he was over twenty but under twenty five. He was wearing jeans and a denim shirt, the man had curly black hair and a friendly Emily, but there was something off about is man. But Emily was sure of one thing, at this man was not a man, but a god, most likely a moony god but a god none he less,

"Can you cure her?"

"Of course. But you'd better hurry inside. I think you've angered every katobleps in Venice." The four of them had barely made it inside when the cow things had bellowed and slammed into the door. Their host had threw the bolts just before the cow things hit the door of the black house, Emily could see the shudder on the door when the cows hit the door.

"Oh, they can't get in. You're safe now!"

"Safe? Hazel is dying!" The man had frowned when Frank had said that.

"Yes, yes. Bring her this way." Frank had picked up Hazel and they followed the man further into the building. Nico had offered to help as well as Emily, but Frank refused their help to carry Hazel. Hazel didn't look too good at the moment, it was clear that something about the breath of the cows that caused harm. Emily couldn't believe this house, for the front room was a greenhouse of some kind, there was tables with plant trays under the lights, the air smelled of a fertilizer solution, Emily may not have been to Italy before but emily was sure that not all people that live in this city grew their plants inside. The back room looked like a garage, college form and a computer lab. On the left wall was servers and laptops, what Emily found odd was the pictures of plough end fields and tractors. On the right wall was a single bed with a messy desk and an open wardrobe filled with denim clothing. The back wall was a garage door and there was a red and gold chariot, there was a spotted python wrapped around the rim of the left wheel.

"Set your friend here." Frank had placed Hazel on the bed and he did everything he could make Hazel comfortable while Emily and Nico stayed to one side.

"What were those cow things? What did they do to her?"

"Katoblepones. Singular: katobleps. In English, it means down-looker. Called that because –"

"They're always looking down. Right. I remember reading about them."

"Now you remember?"

"I, uh … used to play this stupid card game when I was younger. Mythomagic. The katobleps was one of the monster cards." Emily rolled her eyes, she remembered Nico playing that game when she had first meet him four years ago now of which seem impossible now that Emily had thought about it.

"I played Mythomagic. I never saw that card."

"It was in the Africanus Extreme expansion deck."

"Oh."

"Are you two done, ah, geeking out, as they say?"

"Right, sorry. Anyway, katoblepones have poison breath and a poison gaze. I thought they only lived in Africa."

"That's their native land. They were accidentally imported to Venice hundreds of years ago. You've heard of Saint Mark?"

"Saints? They're not part of Greek mythology."

"No, but Saint Mark is the patron saint of this city. He died in Egypt, oh, a long time ago. When the Venetians became powerful … well, the relics of saints were a big tourist attraction back in the Middle Ages. The Venetians decided to steal Saint Mark's remains and bring them to their big church of San Marco. They smuggled out his body in a barrel of pickled pig parts."

"That's … disgusting."

"Yes, the point is you can't do something like that and not have consequences. The Venetians unintentionally smuggled something else out of Egypt – the katoblepones. They came here aboard that ship and have been breeding like rats ever since. They love the magical poison roots that grow here – swampy, foul-smelling plants that creep up from the canals. It makes their breath even more poisonous! Usually the monsters ignore mortals, but demigods … especially demigods who get in their way –"

"Got it. Can you cure her?"

"Possibly."

"Possibly?"

"Nico, please tell me she's doing that death-trance thing, like you did in the bronze jar."

"I don't know if Hazel can do that. Her dad is technically Pluto, not Hades, so –"

"Hades! So that's what I smell. Children of the Underworld? If I'd known that, I would never have let you in!"

"Hazel's a good person. You promised you would help her!"

"I did not promise."

"She's my sister, I don't know who you are, but if you can cure her you have to, or so help me by the River Styx –"

"Oh, blah, blah, blah!" When the man did that, that Nico was changed into a plant and at once Emily had realized of who this man was. "There, children of Hades can't order me around! You should talk less and listen more. Now at least you have ..."before Triptolemus could finished that Emily had used the hair clip to changed into her sword and put it against his throat and pushed him against the wall. Emily was glaring at him with an angry look a look that looked the same look as her mother's when her mother had got angry.

"Unless if you want me to tell my mother of what you are doing that you should change Nico back and cure Hazel."

"Who are you? Are you a child of Hades?" Emily had lit herself up in fire when Triptolemus had said that and the poppy for the hilt had started to grow around him and he tried to push the poppy back but he was unable to do so half dope to Emily but it was mainly because the poppy was connected to her half sister and her mother.

"Are you insulting me and my mother? For I can promise you this, that my mother would consider that an insult. I am Elizabeth Rogers, Lieutenant America, daughter of Demeter, champion of Hestia, owner of εποχή ερωμένη and Lieutenant of Artemis. I am also the protector of the roman state and the home because Hestia had declared me as such. I am also know as Emily Blackthrone." As Emily spoke that Triptolemus had looked at the sword and gulped when he realized that he knew the sword as Emily spoke that she prayed to her mother for help of some kind. "So turn Nico back and cure Hazel."

"Elizabeth don't you remember what Hades did to your half sister?" Emily would have responded but a female voice behind Emily had spoke.

"She does." Emily turned around as her mother entered the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Frank's pov

Frank didn't understand of what was happening when the man had seem horrid at the fact that he let children of Pluto into his home. He had turned Nico into a plant, when he had started talking back that children of hades can't order him around that Emily, or Elizabeth for Frank was still unsure of what name he should use for her, had suddenly pulled out her sword and put it against the man's throat. He look on Emily's face was an angry look almost like one that expect to see in a war zone. It scared the crap out of him, it seem to scare the crap out of the man, Frank was so utterly confused at the moment. He figured that he as well wait for Emily to sort this out, what ever this was.

"Unless if you want me to tell my mother of what you are doing that you should change Nico back and cure Hazel."

"Who are you? Are you a child of Hades?" Than Emily had lit herself up in flames and the poppy from the hilt had moved from the hilt. The poppy had started growing around the man and it seem that he was trying to use something but he has struggle against Emily's powers.

"Are you insulting me and my mother? For I can promise you this, that my mother would consider that an insult. I am Elizabeth Rogers, Lieutenant America, daughter of Demeter, champion of Hestia, owner of εποχή ερωμένη and Lieutenant of Artemis. I am also the protector of the roman state and the home because Hestia had declared me as such. I am also know as Emily Blackthrone. So turn Nico back and cure Hazel." Frank could see that this man had looked scared now as Emily spoke as he looked down at the sword as if he realized something.

"Elizabeth, don't you remember what Hades did to your half sister?" But than another voice had spoke but this time it was a female.

"She does." Frank turned around as well as Emily, there stood a woman and she was beautiful. She has long wavy black hair and large brown eyes. There was dried wheat in her hair and she was wearing a wheat golden dress, the woman radiated power. Frank knew at once that this woman has to be a goddess. Frank had notice that Emily had smiled at the woman, Frank had figured that Emily knows of who this woman was. The woman had walked across the room and over to where the man and Emily were. The look on the woman's face was the same look that Emily had on not too long ago.

"Lady Demeter." When the man said that, that Frank realized that this woman was Emily's mother.

"Demeter?" Demeter had turned and looked over at Frank.

"Yes, Frank, I am Demeter." Frank looked at Demeter and than at Emily, Frank had figured that Hazel didn't look much like her father. It was a given but Frank had thought that all of the Greek demigods would look like their godly parent but there was no hint in their appearance that they were mother and daughter.

"But you don't look like Emily." Demeter smiled at him in a motherly way.

"That is because she looks more like her father." Than she turned back to the man. "Anyway, Triptolemus, either turn Nico back and heal Hazel or I will make you mortal again and I will do it myself."

"But lady Demeter they are children of Hades. He had took your daughter..."

"I know what he did and if he hadn't done that, I wouldn't have found you."

"They are children of Hades."

"And they have done nothing to you and they even brought you something." Demeter had snapped her fingers and the book had zoomed out of his bag and landed in her hands and she held it out for the man to see.

"My book, how did you get it?" The man had looked at Frank as he said that but Demeter had spoke.

"How he got it doesn't matter. You can either turn Nico back and heal Hazel and have your book back or I turn you back to mortal and let my daughter kill you."

"But.."

"No buts."

"I am your Lieutenant!" At those words that Demeter had put her hand on his throat and he poppy had left his body and went back to e hilt and Emily removed her sword from the man's throat.

"I don't seen a Lieutenant in front of me, Triptolemus. What I seen is a man that turned agains me and is working for Gaea."

"I am not working for Gaea, you know this. Why would I work for Gaea and makes you think I am working for her."

"If you are not, than turn the child of hades back and cure the other one. It is because you won't do this that makes me think you are working for her. For you are holding up their quest to stop quest and if you prevent them from going on the quest than you would be killing all my children and descendants in both camps. I am not going to lose any more children than I had in the last war or any other wars that had happen in the past. You are willing to risk the lives of over thirty of my children and three times as many of my descendants just because of two children of hades. If you don't do as I say that I will have an input of what your punishment would be when you done but if I like Hades' punishment I will not change his mind. Not only that but Hecate had sent them here to help them with the house of Hades."

It was clear that the man was scared beyond anything at those words. The man just nodded and Demeter had let go and he walked over to Hazel and used some herbs and Hazel had sat up and trip had explained of what they needed to do before entering the house of Hades. Before leaving that Emily had touched the one wheel of the chariot and a snake rolled out of her sword and it wrapped itself around the wheel. The man seem so happy and took the book before leaving the room on his chariot, Frank had looked over at Emily in surprised. When he had first meet her that he was unsure of what to make of her, for she seem so young even though he had since learned she was about the same age as Hazel and Nico should be by now. Frank had learned to respect in the amount of time that he has known her, without Emily, Percy, and Annabeth that he doubted that they would have made it as far as they have.

Emily's pov

Emily hadn't been sure if her mother would answer her, after Gaea had went back to sleep or more half sleep that Emily did get some dreams from her mother as well as dreams from Gaea. But ever since the Romans and Greeks were aware of each other that it seem like the gods were nearly useless or most of them at least. Among them included her mother and Artemis, but with Hestia it was different but Emily doubted that Triptolemus would listen to Hestia. So when Emily had saw her mother, in her Greek aspect, that Emily was grateful and it seem that she remained in Greek for the entire time. Emily was glad that Her mother had told Triptolemus off as well as making sure he gave them the information that they needed. In return that Triptolemus had got his book back, Emily had looked at the one wheel with the missing snake and knew what she needed to do.

Emily wasn't sure of how she would do it, somehow she knew if she touched the sword that she had to the wheel that a snake would appear of which it did. Than Triptolemus had went on his way leaving Hazel, Emily, Frank, Nico and Emily's mother standing there. Emily had turned when she felt her mother's hand on her shoulder. Emily notice that her mother was going between her two aspects, for her mother's was fair but than it would go back to the same tone of skin as Emily's or close to it. Her mother' had become a little less darker and straight before going back to black and wavy but her mother's eyes remained the same color. However her dress went between a wheat golden dress to a forest green toga with wheat golden highlights and there was a golden imperial sword at her mother's side when in roman form. It was weird to see her mother like this but it seem that her mother manage to focus more on her Greek form than Roman form.

"Elizabeth, I really didn't expect any of you to come here. Sorry about Trip, I will admit that children of Hades or Pluto are not among my favorite demigods. But it seem Trip always hate them worse than I do but I don't have much time."

"Mother, how did I..." Emily wasn't sure what to say but her mother has got it.

"How did you make the snake appear? Remember what I told you about the sword?" Emily had nodded when her mother had said that. "Well, your sword can do some things that most normal swords or weapons can't do or at least when it covers my domain. Trip is one of my Lieutenants so he is within my domain as well as his chariot and the sword knew this and granted him that snake. One more thing, you would need to prepare yourself on the day Gaea would wake up, your part is important to the defeat of Gaea." Before Emily could say anything that her mother had disappeared from the house. Than Nico had spoke.

"So does anyone know what barley looks like?" Emily turned and looked at him when Nico had said that. "Sorry I forget, you are a daughter of Demeter." Emily rolled her eyes and went into the greenhouse part of the house without saying anything. After about a hour that they had went back to the ship. Just as Emily climbed aboard that a strange feeling had swept over her, something that Emily had never felt before. Emily tried to shake it off, but as she did so that the strange feeling had started to take over her and she passed out.

Leo's pov

Leo was so worried about Emily, he couldn't help but think she was in danger, but she didn't seem to be in danger when she walked by those cow creatures. What seem like nearly two hours that Emily and the others had come back onto the ship. When he ask Piper to take the controls that he walked over to where Emily was, but before he reached she that Emily seem to stop suddenly like she was frozen in ice. Leo and the others had stopped and looked at her, it was clear she was still breathing but something was wrong with her, suddenly Emily had fell to the floor. Leo and ran over to her and was he first one to reach her. He put his hand on her forehead as well as just a over her heart. Leo's panic died a little for she was still breathing and her heart was still going but both her breathing and her heart were faint. Leo had pushed back some of the hair out of Emily's face hoping that she would wake up soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily wasn't sure what had happen, one minute she was on the Argo II and she had pased out and collapse and the next thing she knew she was Tartarus but that couldn't be right. Emily had down at herself and helped in shock. For she was in spirit much like she had been in a couple of her dreams and Hazel's flashback. Emily had looked around, she had no idea of where she was in Tartarus and than she had spotted a figure not to far away from her. As Emily got closer that Emily realized of it was, it was Iapetus, but this Emily remembers what Thalia had told her about the sword of hades and what happened. So Emily had got closer that Iapetus, now named Bob, had turned around and looked at her. Iapetus looked confused and puzzled, Emily wasn't sure if he was confused by her or something but judging by what Iapetus said that it was a mix of both.

"Who are you? Are you an enemy too?"

"Bob. I am Emily Blackthrone, a friend to Nico." It seem that Iapetus registered the name.

"Did he seen you down here?"

"No." Emily looked down at herself before looking back at Iapetus. "I am not sure of how I got here to be honest." Iapetus had walked over to her and touched her misty forehead and somehow he was able to touch her without his hand going though her forehead.

"Hope had brought you here. Hope is started to disappear." At those words that Emily realized that the others mist be in some kind of trouble, but Emily couldn't help, for she was she was in some king of limbo or something.

"Bob have you meet four demigods?"

"I have, the curse demons said that one of them took my memories." Emily felt sorry for Iapetus as he said that, Emily had heard about the titans and that out of the elder Titan brothers that Iapetus was the softest of the three. Even if he fought in a bloody war, Iapetus had took his hand away from her forehead and Emily put her hand on his hand and he looked at her. As Emily did so that Emily could tell that there was a small amount of hope that Iapetus would go and help Percy, James, Annabeth and Persephone. Emily could sense it from James and Percy, there was even smaller amount coming from Persephone but there was none coming from Annabeth.

"Bob, some people make mistaken a and there are some things they wished that they could have done better. Like being a better friend and sometimes it takes a lot to realize this. I can promise that Percy and the others are friends."

"Do you know how my memories were lost?"

"Yes, you were in the river Lethe. We never meet before, but I have heard of you and you were one of the more gentle titans." Emily had looked up in his eyes and Emily could see the hope of remembering but there was a chance it could be a bad thing but Emily could see that he was more soft and gentle than ever before making him less of a Titan and something else entirely. "About I will say this that going into the river had done you good, for it is clear you are truly good. I don't think you were never meant to be of what you were once, I think it is time for you to takes your path and become more than what you were and are."

Emily had than dropped her hand and took a couple of steps back and nodded towards where the sense to hopeless was coming from. Somehow Emily knew that Iapetus had a part to play and that Iapetus needed to know that he was more than just what he seems now and what he was. "Go, help your friends and become more than what you seem, are, and was." Iapetus had stood up and ran towards of where Emily had nodded to. Suddenly Emily felt a jerk going though her and she found herself leaving that place, the next thing she knew that she was at camp Halfblood. But something was off, Emily had noticed that it seem like the big house and took a couple of beatings. Like there had be a an attack that had been cut short as Emily looked around that she saw Rachel and Grover leaving the camp so Emily had followed them.

After about an hour hat the three of them reached the roof, it seem that Grover had no idea that Emily was there but it seem that Rachel seem to know that Emily was there. For from time to time that Rachel had looked back and looked right at Emily but it seem that Rachel didn't tell Grover of that fact. When they reached the roof that Emily noticed the entire legion was there waiting for them and what surprised was that Octavian was there as well. Of how he came back alive was beyond Emily but than Emily heard Hades's voice telling her that he managed to get away and that if she managed to cut off his limbs again as well as his head that he would never be able to get out again. But than Rachel had stepped forward and than she she spoke, Emily had almost expected the oracle's voice but was surprised it was just Rachel's voice.

"You got my message."

"That's the only reason you made it this far alive, Graecus. I hope you've come to discuss surrender terms."

"Octavian …"

"At least search them!"

"No need. Do you bring weapons?"

" I hit Kronos in the eye with this hairbrush once. Otherwise, no."

"And your friend? I thought you were coming alone."

"This is Grover Underwood. He's a leader of the Council."

"What council?"

"Cloven Elders, man. Seriously, don't you Romans have nature and trees and stuff? I've got some news you need to hear. Plus, I'm a card-carrying protector. I'm here to, you know, protect Rachel."

"But no weapons?"

"Just the pipes. Percy always said my cover of "Born to be Wild" should count as a dangerous weapon, but I don't think it's that bad."

"Another friend of Percy Jackson. That's all I need to hear." Reyna had held up her hand her hand and her two dogs had sniffed the air but didn't attack.

"So far, our guests speak the truth. Be warned, Rachel and Grover, if you start to lie, this conversation will not go well for you. Say what you came to say." Rachel had pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Reyna as she spoke,

"A message. From Annabeth.

"Is this a joke?"

"I wish. They're really in Tartarus."

"But how –"

" I don't know. The note appeared in the sacrificial fire at our dining pavilion. That's Annabeth's handwriting. She asks for you by name."

"Tartarus? What do you mean?"

"Rome, Arachne, Athena – Athena Parthenos? A Greek trick! Greeks are infamous for their tricks!"

"Why ask this of me?"

"Because Annabeth is wise. She believes you can do this, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano."

"How did you –"

"Uh, you mean your initials are RA-RA?" Emily rolled her eyes at that and Reyna's hand had went to her dagger. "But that's not important! Look, we wouldn't have risked coming here if we didn't trust Annabeth's instincts. A Roman leader returning the most important Greek statue to Camp Half-Blood – she knows that could prevent a war."

"This isn't a trick. We're not lying. Ask your dogs." Reyna's dogs didn't react when Rachel had said that.

"The Athena Parthenos … so the legend is true."

"Reyna! You can't seriously be considering this! Even if the statue still exists, you see what they're doing. We're on the verge of attacking them – destroying the stupid Greeks once and for all – and they concoct this stupid errand to divert ..." Octavian didn't say anything else more for Emily, however when Emily had went forward to do it had thought she would go right though Octavian, had out her hand on his throat had pushed him into the wall with her sword against his throat. He was struggling but he was looking around to see what was going on, there was screams and yells from the Romans. Reyna hand looked at Grover and Rachel.

"How are you doing this?"

"We are not doing this."

"Than who is it?"Rachel had lifted he hand and suddenly she snapped her fingers, Emily felt something wash over. She still felt like a spirit but her she felt solid and suddenly the Romans had grasp as well as Octavian. At that, that Emily realized what Rachel had done, she had allowed the Romans to see her. "Elizabeth, how?" Emily looked at Reyna before she she spoke.

"To you it is real time. But to me, it is a dream. I will appear when there is the least amount of hope or when there is trouble."

"Don't listen to her ..." Emily pushed her sword against Octavian further, Emily looked at the Romans daring them to even dare of not listening to her and they backed away. Emily kept her sword and hand at Octavian as she pulled him away from the wall and walked towards the Romans and she had spoke.

"I had thought I had made a point that Octavian was not to be trusted since he worked for Gaea and Saturn or Kronos. I had cut off his arm and revealed the two marks on his arm. Somehow he had come back alive and yet you listen to him to go to camp Halfblood and attacked it. Even though it was a minor attacks."

"Greek tricks..." Emily pushed her sword further into his throat and he stopped talking.

"Pull back now from attacking camp Halfblood."

"But Elizabeth, they had attacked using at war ship." Emily raised an eyebrow when one of the Romans said that. Than a green mist had wrapped itself around Rachel and she spoke in Apollo's voice.

"No they didn't, you were there when the ship was there and they didn't attack, it was the rift between the Romans and the Greek that caused you to come here. I also wise that Octavian shamed me and his family for his actions and his lust for powers. Romans know at when a god disowns a family member that the family member is an outcast." Than the green mist had left Rachel and she looked the same as before. Emily looked around at the Romans. Romans rarely showed feared, this was the second time that the Romans showed feared and they were shaking.

"Not only that but you attacked the Greeks not the Greeks attacked you. So you started this war. This war is what Gaia wants, she is planning to destroy both camps. She is waking and she will destroy everything, the Romans and the Greeks need to work together to help stop this. The ten have managed to get along each other even with losing four into Tartarus, may I add that one of the four is roman down there."

"But how do we know that this is not trick." The Romans had nodded agree to the one son of Apollo. Emily had looked at the son of Apollo, Emily had than looked back at Octavian before she had knocked Octavian to the ground and she put her sword against octavian's throat and looked back at the son of Apollo.

"For this is what will happen to you if the Romans don't go back. Not only that but I will lift my protection form Camp Jupiter but keep the defense on camp Halfblood. When that happens no roman demigod will have a safe place to go not even camp Halfblood would accept roman demigods." Emily had cut off Octavian's head as well as his limbs. Emily hated doing this, but she needed to make sure that the Romans understand of the risks if they went on of was they were doing. When Emily did that, that octavian's body disappeared. Emily had this looked at Reyna. "Reyna, I know you have been though a lot in the last few months. But Annabeth needs you to do this one last task and if you do and help prevent the war and manage to help this rift that of what you have been going though would come to an end. For I can see hope in your future as long as Gaea is stopped." Emily had looked back at the son of Apollo before going on. "As for you, I am withdrawing my protection over you and your family until you stop holding that grudge." At those words the scene had faded and Emily opened her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily had opened her eyes and saw that she was in her room on the Agro II. Emily had sat up in her bed and looked around and saw that Leo was sitting next to her. It was clear that Leo had been worried about her when she passed out when she had come aboard the Agro II. Emily wanted to throw up after what happen in her dream, even with she did that she felt the need to throw up but she was unable to do so. Emily wondered where they were and how long she had been out, they could be anyway at the moment and Emily could have been out for a week for all Emily knows. Emily bit her lip and looked around once more before looking back at Leo.

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days. The day after Venice that we made it to Split and we left Split two days ago." Emily had nodded when Leo had said that. Even though she hadn't been or was awake to see it that Emily knows where Split and what lays there. Emily didn't say anything more, instead she had got up and left her room with Leo just behind her. Emily and Leo had just reached the deck when she heard Nico saying something, something about a scepter. When Emily and Leo were standing on the deck that she saw Nico, Frank, Hazel, Piper and Jason standing there. Emily notice that along with his black sword that Nico had some sort of scepter at his side.

"We can't talk up here. Let's postpone the meeting."

"What meeting?" Everyone had looked at Emily when she had said that. It was Piper who responded.

"You are awake, are you all right?"

"I guess. I don't know. I have been better." All of them had merely nodded when Emily had said that. Emily could feel wind swept around the deck and it felt rather cold for the summertime around here.

"Need to –"

"Yeah, go." To Emily's surprise, if it was Bianca that it wouldn't be much to a surprise, that Nico had kissed Hazel's cheek.

"I'll walk you down." Frank had put his arm around Hazel's waist and helped Hazel down the stairs, Emily hoped that Hazel would be okay. Ever since the other four fell into Tartarus that Emily had got close to Piper and Hazel. Emily was sure that in the last three days that Piper and Hazel would have got closer to each other. Nico had brush some ice from his hair and frowned at the scepter on his belt.

"I should put this thing away. If it's really causing the weather, maybe taking it below deck will help …"

"Sure." Nico had glanced at Piper and an at Leo before he and went down below. Leo had pulled a screwdriver from his belt

"So much for the big team meeting. Looks like it's just us again." It seem so long ago when it was just the four of them. Leo and Emily hadn't changed all that much in the last few months. However Jason had changed, even since when they had landed in camp Jupiter to start on this quest. He was thinner of which was odd to see, taller and more careworn, and his eyes were filled with worry. Emily knew what people had said about Jason. That he was too perfect and straitlaced, Emily had noticed that when she had meet Jason the first time. For Emily had a hard time of believing at first Jason was Thalia's full blooded brother, but when Emily got to know Jason that it was true for they had a couple of things in common but not very much. But that had changed, for the quest was affecting him, for he wasn't as perfect and straitlaced as he had been.

Piper had changed as well, her hair and eyes were dull, she was thinner as well. The changes in Jason and Piper had reminded her of the changes she had went though during the age of thirteen to fifteen almost sixteen. Even though Emily was immortal and watched as time flies that it seem that quest with Piper, Leo and Jason seem forever ago. Emily and Piper gazed into the cold rain, Emily wish she could just go back to the hunt and track down monsters with the rest of the hunters or even just be in Camp Halfblood or the avenger tower.

"Hey, it'll be fine. We're close to Epirus now. Another day or so, if Nico's directions are right." Leo was tinkering with his sphere as he spoke

"Yep. By tomorrow morning, we'll reach the western coast of Greece. Then another hour inland, and bang – House of Hades! I'ma get me the T-shirt!"

"Yay."

"I just want to get there, save Percy, Annabeth, James and Persephone and get to where Gaea was rising to stop her from waking fully." It seem that Piper had been thinking as Emily had spoke.

"Guys, I've been thinking about the Prophecy of Seven." That seem to take Leo's attention away from what he was doing at the moment,

"What about it? Like … good stuff, I hope?"

"In Katoptris, I keep seeing that giant Clytius – the guy who's wrapped in shadows. I know his weakness is fire, but in my visions he snuffs out flames wherever he goes. Any kind of light just gets sucked into his cloud of darkness."

"Sounds like Nico, you think they're related?"

"Hey, man, cut Nico some slack. So, Piper, what about this giant? What are you thinking?" Emily, Piper and Leo exchanged puzzling look, they were all thinking the same thing. Since when did Jason defends Nico, not that it was a bad thin but clearly something had happened at Spilt to make Jason change his mind,

"I keep thinking about fire. How we expect Leo to beat this giant because he's …"

"Hot?" Emily had usually rolled her eyes when Leo had said that but this time Emily didn't roll her eyes at that.

"Um, let's go with flammable. Anyway, that line from the prophecy bothers me: To storm or fire the world must fall."

"Yeah, we know all about it. You're gonna say I'm fire. And Jason here is storm." Piper had nodded when Leo had said that, Emily had thought of that line as well. There was a chance it could mean more than just Leo or Jason. Emily had been around enough to know that lines in the prophecies have double meanings. The ship had pitched to starboard and Jason had grabbed the icy railing of the Argo II.

"So you're worried one of us will endanger the quest, maybe accidentally destroy the world?"

"No, I think we've been reading that line the wrong way. The world … the earth. In Greek, the word for that would be …" Piper didn't seem to want to finish that so Emily did, since Emily was not as worried about saying that due to who her mother was.

"Gaia." Piper had nodded when Emily had said that.

"You mean, to storm or fire Gaia must fall?"

"Oh … You know, I like your version a lot better. 'Cause if Gaia falls to me, Mr Fire, that is absolutely copacetic." Jason had kissed Piper before he spoke.

"Or to me … storm. Piper, that's brilliant! If you're right, this is great news. We just have to figure out which of us destroys Gaia."

"Maybe. But, see, it's storm or fire …" Piper had unsheathed Katoptris and set it on the console. "I'm worried about Leo and this fight with Clytius,' she said. 'That line in the prophecy makes it sound like only one of you can succeed. And if the storm or fire part is connected to the third line, an oath to keep with a final breath …" Piper didn't finish of what she was saying, it seem that Piper had been thinking a lot about the prophecy. Emily was sure of one thing, that the oath part has no connection to the storm and fire, for lines rhyme but don't connection in real life event.

"Okay … so I don't like your idea as much as I thought. You think one of us defeats Gaia and the other one dies? Or maybe one of us dies while defeating her? Or –"

"Guys, we'll drive ourselves crazy overthinking it. You know how prophecies are. Heroes always get into trouble trying to thwart them."

"Yeah. We'd hate to get into trouble. We've got it so good right now."

"You know what I mean. The final breath line might not be connected to the storm and fire part. For all we know, the two of us aren't even storm and fire. Percy can raise hurricanes."

"I am sure that it had nothing to do with the final breath line is con edged to the storm and fire."

"And I could always set Coach Hedge on fire. Then he can be fire."

"Actually I could be fire as well." Leo had looked over at Emily, Emily could tel that just made him worry even more than before.

"I hope I'm wrong. But the whole quest started with us finding Hera and waking that giant king Porphyrion. I have a feeling the war will end with us too. For better or worse."

"Hey, personally, I like us."

"Agreed. Us is my favorite people." Both Emily and Piper had managed to smiled, but she felt a strange feeling coming over her. It seem that Piper had sense something as well.

"Leo, sound the alarm." Piper was charm speaking, Emily could tell from her voice that she was using it. Leo had did as Piper said that, but nothing happened.

"Uh, it's disconnected, Festus is shut down. Gimme a minute to get the system back online."

"We don't have a minute! Fires – we need vials of Greek fire. Jason, call the winds. Warm, southerly winds."

"Wait, what? Piper, what's wrong?" Piper had picked up her dagger before she had spoke.

"It's her! She's back! We have to –" suddenly the boat seem to jerk, the temperature had dropped so fast that the sails had crackled with ice. The bronze shields along the rails had popped like some cans, Emily had made her sword appear and Jason drew his sword but it was too late. For a wave of ice had swept over Jason making him freeze in place but nothing happened with Emily.

"Emily! Leo! Flames! Now!" Leo's hands and Emily's hands were lit up but the wind had swirled around them and it doused the fire. There was a funnel cloud of sleet that lifted them off their feet. Emily would have said something but Leo had best her to her.

"Hey! Hey! Let me go!" Emily had managed to grabbed hold of Leo's hand and that was difficult for her to do but she had managed to do so. Emily had ran towards them but a voice had spoke and it was one that Emily knows and one she didn't want to hear again.

"Oh, yes, Leo Valdez. I will let you go permanently." They were shot skyward and Emily could hear Piper yell no as they were shot skyward. Emily had held onto Leo's hand harder as they zoomed across the sky, as they zoomed that Emily had noticed something. Once more, Emily had managed to smile, in a day for not far was the Helicarrier. Emily had used her poppy and it grew out till she felt it grabbed hold of one of the things on her Helicarrier. When she felt the winds stopped moving them to wherever they were suppose to, Emily and Leo were swinging back and forth. It was than that Emily realized that her sword had turned back to a hair clip and that she had her arms around Leo's neck and he was holding her around her waist. Emily sighed and put her head on his chest, she was glad that they were fine now or at least for the time being. Emily was about ready to say something when there was a hell from above.

"Elizabeth!" Emily had looked up as well as Leo and Emily had saw that Tony, her uncle and Thor were looking down at them. "Are you all right?"

"Other than the fact I don't want the winds to start or get zapped by Zeus, provided the fact that he is not having a headache, I am good and so is he." When Emily had said he that it seems that there was two that were hanging there. "Do me a favor and pull the poppy up. With what had happen in the last few weeks that I am not sure if I can use my powers to pull both of us up." Thor had disappeared and suddenly they were started to being pulled up. After a couple of minutes that they were helped up on the deck of the Helicarrier, Tony had brought up Leo while her uncle had brought up her up. Emily had allowed the poppy to grow back to the clip and she leaned against her uncle and she was breathing heavy.

"Are you all right, Elizabeth? You look like you been though hell and back again."

"I wish I have been with what has been happening since Camp Jupiter." Emily had notice Thor coming over and her uncle looking around than he had looked at her.

"Where's James?" Emily had looked over at Leo of who looked back at her, what could she say and what could she tell him. Since her uncle and come back that Emily had told him everything about he Greek and what he needed to know. Before he disappeared that her uncle had little knowledge of the Greek world.

"Hmm ... He kinda of..."

"Kinda of what?"

"He kinda of fell into Tartarus." There was a silence that followed that statement but thro had broke it.

"Tartarus? What is that?" The look that Leo gave Thor nearly made Emily laugh.

"You don't know what Tartarus is." Emily had stood up as Leo had spoke.

"I don't expect him to know that, out of the five us, the only ones who won't know is this two." Emily had pointed at Tony and Thor. It was Tony that had spoke.

"Lieut. Who is this kid?"

"Tony, I want you to meet Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, Leo this is Tony Stark, iron man and Thor."

"Thor, as the avenger Thor, the Norse god of thunder." Emily looked over at Leo.

"No, Thor as in Jason's father." Leo gave her a funny look as well as thro, but Emily paid no heed to Thor. "Of course that Thor." After a few minutes that the five of them had entered the main room of the Helicarrier, Emily had passed many of the howling commandos as they walked though the Helicarrier. There was also some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents as well. When they entered the main room that Barton, Natasha and Dr. Banner were there as well as Agent Hill and Nick Fury. However Nick was not in his usual black clothing of which was odd to see but Emily knows that was because of the fact that he was technically dead. Her uncle had sat down at the table and Tony had sat down on one side of her uncle, of which was a bit of a surprise. It was Nick who spoke first.

"What is the matter with you?"

"I had a rough couple of weeks. It seems like a never ending stream of monsters." Emily had sat down next to her uncle and Leo had sat next to her.

"No kidding. What is this thing powered by? Can it land in the sea? Can..."

"Leo!" Leo had looked over at her. "Don't try to figure this ship out. Besides we have other problems besides you trying to figure the Helicarrier out."

"Helicarrier?"

"Yes. It's a mix of a air carrier and a plane. But anyway, we were throw off the Argo II and we need to get to the Argo II but I have no idea of where it is that is if Khione had decided to change it's course like she throw the two of us off of it."

"Khione?"

"Goddess of snow."

"How is she a threat?" Emily looked over at Barton.

"Hawk, we are talking about the gods, even if the said god or goddess is a minor goddess." Emily and Leo had to explain of what happen to themselves to the avengers. When they were finished that Dr. Banner had spoke.

"We could trace it with different cameras and such."

"There is a chance but it would difficult since there is the mist. Of which make it difficult, if not impossible, to find the Argo II using mortal means."

"What else do you suggest?" Emily sat there and thought, she could pray to one of the gods to ask for help, like she had done with her mother.

"Well, either Leo can build something or I could pray to one of the gods for help. I am talking about the Greek/Roman gods not Thor and his people." As soon as Emily said that, that she heard Hestia's voice inside her head.

'Emily, follow the trail of hope and it will lead you to where you are suppose to go.' Emily had looked around and looked out of the window and she was close of felling off of her chair. For she could see a path just in front of the Helicarrier and it was not the wind, it was hope. She could sense hope in that trail, but it was clear that the others were wondering what was up.

"Emily, what is it?" Emily had looked over at Nick when he had said that.

"I don't know where we are going but I know a way to get there."


	8. Chapter 8

Steve's pov

Italy was their best bet at the moment of where Elizabeth and the crew of Argo II would for Elizabeth had told him that they were going to Rome. The last thing Steve had expected when they were close to Italy to see a poppy shooting from below and beyond the sight of the window of the Helicarrier. When he saw the poppy that Steve knew at once that it was Elizabeth, it couldn't be anyone else. So Steve, Tony and Thor had went running up to the deck and looked over the edge of the Helicarrier. Sure enough Elizabeth was down there holding onto her hair clip. It still a zed Steve's for how a hair clip manages to become a sword. He wasn't sure of how much strength she has, he had looked back at Thor before he spoke.

"Thor get ready to pull her up if she can't do it herself."

"All right, son of Roger." Steve had than looked back at Elizabeth before calling down to her.

"Elizabeth!" Elizabeth had looked up at him when he called down to her."Are you all right?"

Other than the fact I don't want the winds to start or get zapped by Zeus, provided the fact that he is not having a headache, I am good and so is he." Steve had to blink a couple of times and looked where Elizabeth was more carefully before he realized that there was a male with her. He realized that they were hugging each other form the looks of it, of which was odd to see since the only other person he had see Elizabeth hugged was James, besides himself. "Do me a favor and pull the poppy up. With what had happen in the last few weeks that I am not sure if I can use my powers to pull both of us up." Steve had nodded at Thor and Thor went to pull the two of them up, Steve was sure that Elizabeth must have been he powers enough that she may not have the strength to use her powers. When Elizabeth and reached the deck that Steve was glad of, than Elizabeth had told them of who the male was before they went back inside and they started to follow a trail that Emily could only see.

Emily's pov

It had been a day since Emily and Leo had boarded the Helicarrier and she had told the pilots of where to go. It only took them that one day to reach Malta, Emily had no idea of why the trail had ended here. Emily had notice during that time that Leo and her uncle had spent a good amount of time together. Emily wasn't sure why, a few times Emily had looked over at them but more toward Leo than her uncle. Whenever he had looked at her that she would look away, the rest of the time Leo was with her or he was with Tony and her uncle would be with her instead. Whenever Leo was with her that at time she had found herself holding his hand and a couple of times that Emily realize that he had put his arms around her from the back. With most males, expect for her uncle, Bucky and James, she would have punched them in the face, even Jason.

However if Jason tried that, she was sure that he would not hear the end of it from Piper. When they to Malta that Emily, Leo, her uncle, Tony, Thor, Natasha, Barton and Dr. Banner had left the Helicarrier and went to a care to wait for the Argo II to appear. After a hour that Emily and Leo had saw the sails of the Argo II, Leo had got up and ran to the docks and Emily followed Leo quickly. The other avengers had followed Emily and Leo to the docks, when they reached the docks that Jason, Hazel, Piper, Frank and Gleeson had greeted them as they had got off the ago II. Gleeson had greeted them in his usual fashion, of which was really annoying but also rather funny as well, depending on the situation.

"Valdez! Blackthrone! If You two ever disappear like that again, you little punks, I'll knock you two into next month!" Emily had mocked bow when Gleeson had said that.

"We will return the favor if you ever disappear like that." Emily had than looked at Leo. "Unless if you think we should do that if he gets knocked out like back on the quest to safe Hera."

"I think we should do that for both." That seem to lift up the mood for the others. Than Emily and Leo had to introduce everyone and when that was out of the way that Emily had notice the black lighting in the sky, the only other ones that could see it was Thor, Jason, Nico and Hazel. Emily knew what that means as well as Jason, Nico and Hazel, Emily had just looked straight ahead and spoke softly but everyone could hear her.

"So Gaea's final push has began."

Emily had wanted her uncle and the rest of the avengers to go back to the states but with the howling commandos determined to help her as well as the avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. Emily was glad of having more people helping them with this fight to come, Emily was standing at the railing watching as they went close to the house of hades or Necromanteion had Drew closer. Just out of her corner of her eyes that she saw the Helicarrier, she could see the six avengers on the deck part of the Helicarrier. When they landed that Frank had somehow manage to get Gleeson to stay behind on the ship, however, her uncle and the other avengers had come with them. When they reached the doors that they all ate the barley cake that they got from Trip, even the avengers had ate them as well. As they went deeper that Hazel had comment of how new this site was and that the house of hades was deeper. Than they turned a corner and stopped when they saw a big block of stone.

"A cave-in?"

"A test, Hazel, would you do the honors?" Hazel and stepped forward, as Hazel used her ability that Emily was worried about a cave in but Hazel had created stairs and they all drank the poison that was place at the top stair before going do further into the house of hades. Emily looked over at Leo, despite trying to look brave that Emily could till that Leo was worried and Emily had took his hand and he had looked at her with a small smile. As Hazel lead the way further down that Frank had stopped suddenly, Emily had a feeling that something had happen to Frank but when it passed that they went on and when when they reached a room that they were was a bunch of monsters. Emily, Hazel and Leo managed to make it to the tunnel of where Hazel said that was more likely of where the doors were that there was a cave in at the entrance, cutting Emily, Hazel and Leo from the rest of the group.

Steve's pov

When the ship had docked that Elizabeth and Leo went running to the docks, Steve and the others followed them. It was clear that their friends had missed them, however Steve wasn't sure of what to make of the satyr when he spoke like that to Elizabeth and Leo. But it was clear that they had handle him before, Steve had seen Elizabeth done so before. Finally they had left the city and went towards the house of hades as the demigods referred to it as. Steve didn't like the thought of going there, he was standing at the window as they were moving towards this place. Sure Steve knew more about Elizabeth's other world but he still didn't know everything about the other world. Steve heard footsteps coming towards only for them to stop right besides him.

"I don't know much about the world your niece is part of, son of Roger, but I believe that she would be facing things that you may not understand or even protect her from." That didn't make Steve feel any better, it was at a time like this that he wish it was back in the war of where there was less things for Elizabeth to face along with her two best friends, James and Lauren. True James was alive, or as far as any of them know, but he wasn't here to help or protect Elizabeth. Lauren was died, he wish that she was here for Elizabeth's sake since Lauren, James and Elizabeth balances each other. Plus in a way that it was unfair that he got his best friend back while Emily didn't get one of her best friends back. After a while that they got to the house of hades and they went inside.

When the cave in happened and Elizabeth was on the other side that Steve started to panic, he wish he was on the other side or even one of the other avengers. He wanted to make sure Elizabeth was safe, but he knows it was no good for him to be like this for they were in a fight for their lives. Plus he knows Elizabeth can take care of herself but he still felt the need to protect her since he had done that her whole life as well as Bucky. But with Bucky it was most likely both Steve and Elizabeth till Steve had become Captain America. What happened next had surprised Steve, he had watched as Frank, one of the male demigods that was there, got promoted and after that frank seems unstoppable. Steve wondered if this was normal for demigods. Once they defeat the monsters that they followed to freak to whoever they were going.


	9. Chapter 9

Emily hated the fact that there was a cave in, she was sure that it bothered her uncle greatly that he was one one side of the cave in while Emily was on the other side of the cave in. But it was clear that Emily, and most likely her uncle, wasn't the only one that was bothered by the cave in. For Hazel was also bothered by it judging by her reaction, for she welter and scream like a two year throwing a tantrum. Emily was sure that her uncle might have a similar reaction, maybe, but than again he was most likely fighting the monsters on the other side. All Emily and Leo did was stare at her, Emily felt the same way but they needed to get out of here or at least look for the doors. Neither Emily or Leo had spoke as they watched her, after of who knows of how long that Hazel had stopped throwing a fit.

"Sorry."

"Hey, you know … I've attacked a few rocks in my day." Emily had knelt down besides Hazel and put her arms on Hazel's shoulders.

"It's all right Hazel, it is understandable." Hazel smiled slightly when Emily had said that and than Hazel had shallowed with difficulty.

"Frank is … he's –"

"Listen, Frank Zhang has moves. He's probably gonna turn into a kangaroo and do some marsupial jujitsu on their ugly faces." Leo and Emily had helped Hazel to her feet, Emily wanted to help but all here know that the others were helpless.

"Leo, I'm sorry."

"Okay. For what?"

"For … Everything. For thinking you were Sammy, for leading you on. I mean, I didn't mean to, but if I did –"

"Hey. Machines are designed to work." Emily shook her head when Leo had said that. It seems that in Leo's mind that everything was a machine,

"Uh, what?" That what Emily had thought when she heard Leo said similar a few months ago,

"I figure the universe is basically like a machine. I don't know who made it, if it was the Fates or the gods or capital-G God or whatever. But it chugs along the way it's supposed to most of the time. Sure, little pieces break and stuff goes haywire once in a while, but mostly … things happen for a reason. Like you and me meeting."

"Leo Valdez, you're a philosopher."

"Nah, I'm just a mechanic. But I figure my bisabuelo Sammy knew what was what. He let you go, Hazel. My job is to tell you that it's okay. You and Frank – you're good together. We're all going to get through this. I hope you guys get a chance to be happy. Besides, Zhang couldn't tie his shoes without your help."

"That's mean."

"Yeah, ha-ha. Now, which way, Miss Underground?" Emily and Leo had summoned fire in heir hands as Leo had spoke. They waited for Hazel to say something as she scanned the path in front of them. There was four smaller arches and each one looked the same to Emily, after getting to know Hazel as she did that she would know which way to go. However Emily wasn't sure if he house of hades might be affecting her or not, it might for all Emily knows. For Emily knows that the house of hades was no normal tunnel system or any normal underground. Than Hazel pointed to the one on the left before she she said anything,

"That way, it feels the most dangerous."

"I'm sold."

"Me too." So the three of them had began their descent, when they reached the first archway that a polecat had found them. Emily watched as the polecat scurried up Hazel's side and curled around her neck and started to chattered

"Not the farting weasel again, if that thing lets loose in close quarters like this, with my fire and all, we're gonna explode." The polecat had barked at Leo when he had said that. Emily knew that polecat for Emily had meet Hecate enough times to know that polecat.

"What is Gale doing here?" Hazel had hushed at the three of them and send Emily a look telling her that she would explain things later to her. Than Emily had sense something, something she had since the quest to save Hera. Emily had looked at the tunnel ahead knowing that one of the giants was waiting for the three of them.

"Leo, Elizabeth, be ready, we're getting close."

"Close to what?" Than a woman's voice had echoed down the corridor towards the three of them.

"Close to me." Emily was slightly relieved for she thought hat Gaia and own of the giants were waiting for the three of them but the shiver she felt when the woman had spoke had told Emily that this woman was dangerous. Suddenly Emily and the other two had found themselves down the corridor at the entrance of the chamber. "Welcome, I've looked forward to this." Emily had looked around the cavern, she was sure that the others were looking around the cavern. Emily couldn't see the speaker that had spoke to them just moments ago. The carven reminded her in a way of the pantheon in Rome but yet it was different, for the carven was carved with scenes of death and that the scenes were embellished with precious gems of which made it worse. However there was no other exits out of this place, of which worried Emily And than Emily had looked at the center of the room.

"Yep, those are doors, all right." Sure enough, fifty feet away was a set of freestanding elevator doors, the panels were etched in silver and iron and there was rows of chains ran down on either side. Emily couldn't believe it as she looked at the elevator doors for the doors of death looked almost the same as the elevator that took mortals to amount Olympus. Emily had than notice that the area around the doors was littered with black rubble, Emily had realized that was an ancient altar to Hades. Emily was a bit glad that Nico wasn't there or even Bianca for Emily wasn't sure what their reactions would be to seeing the altar as it was at the moment,

"Where are you?" Emily had looked over at Hazel when Hazel had shouted that to the chamber.

"Don't you see us? I thought Hecate chose you for your skill." Emily had looked over at the doors as her eyes adjusted a bit more to see a twenty foot tall shadowy figure next to the doors. It was the giant, Clytius and he was shrouded in black smoke, Emily could barely make out his form from the shadows around him, he looked pretty much like the other giants that Emily had seen. Emily had noticed that he was not carrying any weapons, desire that, that Emily knows it would be difficult to defeat him. Leo had than whistled when he had spotted Clytius.

"You know, Clytius … for such a big dude, you've got a beautiful voice." In her first few days that Emily had known Leo that Emily would have rolled her eyes but she smiled slightly when Leo had said that. Emily knew that it was not Clytius that had be talking but it made her smile none the less.

"Idiot." Halfway between Emily, the others and the go at that the air had shimmered and a woman appeared in front of them. The woman was wearing an elegant sleeveless dress that was made out of woven gold. The woman has dark hair that was piled into a cone that was encircled with diamonds and emeralds. Around her neck hunt a pendant like a miniature maze that looked like the labyrinth and it was on a cord with rubies. The woman was beautiful in a timeless regal way like a royal or a noblewoman from Ancient Greece. The woman's eyes were sparkling with malice and the woman was look in right at Hazel, somehow Emily knew that there was going to be a face off between the two of them. Than Hazel had spoke and what Hazel had said was something that Emily didn't expect to her but it shouldn't have surprised her like it did.

"Pasiphaë." The woman had inclined her head when Hazel had said that,

"My dear Hazel Levesque."

"You two know each other? Like Underworld chums, or –" Emily was about ready to tell Leo to let Hazel handle this but Pasiphaë had spoke and when she did that it was soft but it was full of venom.

"Silence, fool. I have no use for demigod boys – always so full of themselves, so brash and destructive."

"Hey, lady, I don't destroy things much. I'm a son of Hephaestus."

"A tinkerer, even worse. I knew Daedalus. His inventions brought me nothing but trouble."

"Daedalus … like, the Daedalus? Well, then, you should know all about us tinkerers. We're more into fixing, building, occasionally sticking wads of oilcloth in the mouths of rude ladies –" Emily had than spoke before Leo could finish

"Leo." Emily had gave him a look and from that look had told her that he won't say anything more. Hazel had put her arms across both Emily's and Leo's chest, both Emily and Hazel knew that of Leo didn't stop talking that something unpleasant would happen. Hazel had than spoke before Emily could say or do any more.

"Let me take this, okay?"

"Listen to your friend. Be a good boy and let the women talk." Pasiphaë had paced in front pd them, she was examining Hazel the most out of the three of them. Emily could see Pasiphaë's eyes were so full of hate of which Emily wondered of why she seem to be full of hate or at least towards Hazel. If it was his husband that was in Hazel's place, than Emily would get it since it was his fault that the Minotaur was born. It was Pasiphaë that had gave birth to that monster, one of the few monsters that were not born from the mother and father of most of the monsters in the Greek world. Clytius had remained in the background and he was silent and motionless besides the dark smoke that was pouring from him.

"Your – your friend doesn't say much." Pasiphaë had looked back at the giant, she looked at Clytius with disdain before looking back at Hazel.

"Pray he stays silent, my dear. Gaia has given me the pleasure of dealing with you, but Clytius is my, ah, insurance. Just between you and me, as sister sorceresses, I think he's also here to keep my powers in check, in case I forget my new mistress's orders. Gaia is careful that way." When Pasiphaë had said sorceress that Emily understand of why Gale was here or somewhat. For apparently Hecate and picked Hazel to use the mist and magic and have her fight Pasiphaë using the mist and magic.

"Whatever you're planning, it won't work. We've cut through every monster Gaia's put in our path. If you're smart, you'll get out of our way." Gale has gap shed her teeth as Hazel said that but Pasiphaë didn't seem to be impressed with what Hazel had said that

"You don't look like much, but then you demigods never do. My husband, Minos, king of Crete? He was a son of Zeus. You would never have known it by looking at him. He was almost as scrawny as that one."

"Wow, Minos must've done something really horrible to deserve you."

"Oh … you have no idea. He was too proud to make the proper sacrifices to Poseidon, so the gods punished me for his arrogance."

"The Minotaur."

"Yes, my disgrace was unbearable. After my son was born and locked in the Labyrinth, Minos refused to have anything to do with me. He said I had ruined his reputation! And do you know what happened to Minos, Hazel Levesque? For his crimes and his pride? He was rewarded. He was made a judge of the dead in the Underworld, as if he had any right to judge others! Hades gave him that position. Your father."

"Pluto, actually."

"Irrelevant. So you see, I hate demigods as much as I hate the gods. Any of your brethren who survive the war, Gaia has promised to me, so that I may watch them die slowly in my new domain. I only wish I had more time to torture you two properly. Alas –" Suddenly there was a pleasant chiming sound and the green up button had began to glow and the chains shook. "There, you see? The Doors are in use. Twelve minutes, and they will open."

"More giants?"

"Thankfully, no. They are all accounted for – back in the mortal world and in place for the final assault. No, I would imagine the Doors are being used by someone else … someone unauthorized." Emily had saw smoke rising from Leo's fist as he spoke.

"Percy and Annabeth."

"As well as James and Persephone."

"Oh, not to worry. Clytius will handle them. You see, when the chime sounds again, someone on our side needs to push the UP button or the Doors will fail to open and whoever is inside – poof. Gone. Or perhaps Clytius will let them out and deal with them in person. That depends on you two."

"How exactly does it depend on us?"

"Well, obviously, we need only one set of demigods alive. The lucky two will be taken to Athens and sacrificed to Gaia at the Feast of Hope."

"Obviously."

"So will it be two of you or your friends in the elevator? Let's see who is still alive in twelve … actually, eleven minutes, now." Pasiphaë had spread her arms out and the cavern had dissolved into darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Emily felt sick as the cavern went into darkness, Emily knew she was still in the cavern for she could still see Pasiphaë standing there as well as Clytius. Clytius was still standing by the doors of death and Emily knows that they have to do something to make sure Percy, James, Persephone and Annabeth make it back alive. The mist was doing something but Emily wasn't sure of what Pasiphaë was doing with it but she didn't like it not one bit. Hazel had than took a step forward but Hazel had bumped into a wall that shouldn't have been there. Leo and Emily had touched his hands against the stone wall, Emily felt panic enter her heart when she touched the stone. For Emily realized what Pasiphaë was doing, Emily had never thought of seeing this place ever again not since the battle that had took place in camp a couple of years ago.

"What the heck? Where are we?" As Emily expected that a corridor had stretched out to their left and right and torches were fluttered in irow sconces. The air smelled like an old tomb, Gale had barked angrily and it seem that Gale was digging her claws into Hazel.

"Yes, I know, it's an illusion." Leo had pounded on the wall.

"Pretty solid illusion." Emily knew that this was not an illusion, but she wished it was an illusion.

"It is not an illusion at all. It is the Labyrinth, she is remaking the labyrinth." Hazel and Leo had looked at Emily when she had said that and Pasiphaë had laughed when Emily had said that before she had spoke.

"Very good, Elizabeth. I am surprised that Hecate hadn't picked you instead of Hazel." Emily had banged her hand against the wall when Pasiphaë had said that.

"Trust me, if she did, you would be regretting this." Emily felt anger inside of her, she didn't like the fact that someone else was using the labyrinth as a way to defeat the demigods even to trap three of them. Pasiphaë had chuckled when Emily had said that.

"Brave, Elizabeth. But Gaia has plans for you when you reach amount Olympus, that I am sure." Leo had started tapping the wall with some kind of hammer but he turned and frowned at both Hazel and Emily.

"What now? I thought the Labyrinth collapsed during that battle at Camp Half-Blood – like, it was connected to Daedalus's life force or something, and then he died." Emily was about ready to respond but Pasiphaë had best Emily to it,

"Ah, but I am still alive. You credit Daedalus with all the maze's secrets? I breathed magical life into his Labyrinth. Daedalus was nothing compared to me – the immortal sorceress, daughter of Helios, sister of Circe! Now the Labyrinth will be my domain."

"It's an illusion, we just have to break through it." As Hazel spoke that the walls were getting more solid and the smell of the old to be were getting stronger as well.

"Too late, too late. The maze is already awake. It will spread under the skin of the earth once more while your mortal world is levelled. You demigods … you heroes … will wander its corridors, dying slowly of thirst and fear and misery. Or perhaps, if I am feeling merciful, you will die quickly, in great pain!" Holes had appeared in the floor under their feet and a row of spikes had shot up impaling the ceiling, Hazel and grabbed both Leo and Emily before the spikes could hit them.

"Run!"

"Where are you going, young sorceress? Running from an illusion?" None of them had responded when Pasiphaë had said that. Spikes kept shooting towards the Ceiling as they ran. Than Hazel had pulled them down a side corridor and they leaped over a trip wire before they had stopped in front of a pit.

"How deep is that?" Emily was worried now, this was not her fight, it was Hazel's fight, Emily wished that she could help Hazel.

"Eight minutes now, I'd love to see you survive, truly. That would prove you worthy sacrifices to Gaia in Athens. But then, of course, we wouldn't need your friends in the elevator." Emily looked at Hazel as was thinking but than Pasiphaë had spoke once more. "Seven minutes now. If only we had more time! So many indignities I'd like you to suffer." But it seem that Hazel had an idea.

"Leo, Elizabeth, we're going to jump."

"But –"

"It's not as far as it looks. Go!" Hazel had grabbed both Emily's and Leo's hands and they laughed themselves across the pit. Emily wasn't sure what Hazel was planning and Emily was feeling sick till they landed. Emily had followed hazel's gaze and nearly yelped. Where the pit was a three inch crack that was a very easy jump.

"Come on!"

"Oh, dear, no. You'll never survive that way. Six minutes." The ceiling had started to crack apart, suddenly there was a new tunnel that was leading to the left. Emily understood what was happening, Hazel was using the mist just like Pasiphaë was. The three of them had dashed the the new tunnel,

"You really aren't very good at this, my dear. The floor had collapsed under them, Emily had managed to jump to one side as well as Hazel but they had to drag Leo with them though. They had veered back the way they had come. But this time it was full of poisonous gas and Emily started to hold her breath before Hazel had spoke. So that Hazel only warned Leo.

"Leo, hold your breath." They went though the toxic fog, Emily's eyes started to water as they ran though the fog.

"Five minutes. Alas! If only I could watch you suffer longer." Suddenly they entered a corridor with fresh air and Emily had let go of her breath but spher breathing was not as heavy as the other two thankfully. Leo had coughed as he breathed,

"If only she would shut up." They ducked under a bronze wore and the walls of the tunnel had started to close in on both sides, Emily expected Hazel to stop them but the walls seem to be going faster. The floor was shaking and the ceiling was cracking. The three of them were running for their lives. Emily had Nico idea of where this tunnel was leading them to but she hoped that Hazel knew where it was going.

"A pity, I wish I could kill you and your friends in the elevator, but Gaia has insisted that two of you must be kept alive until the Feast of Hope, when your blood will be put to good use! Ah, well. I will have to find other victims for my Labyrinth. You two have been second-rate failures." The three of them had come to a stop, in front of them was a chasm and it was so wide that Emily couldn't see the other side. Emily could hear hissing, Emily was sure that at the bottom of the chasm were snakes, thousands of them.

"Okay, okay. The walls are moving parts. They gotta be mechanical. Give me a second."

"No, Leo. There's no way back."

"Besides most,of the traps that were in or are in, the labyrinth are magic. The labyrinth trends to trick demigods."

"But –"

"Hold my hand, On three." Emily had grabbed hazel's hand when she said that, Emily wasn't sure what Hazel was up to but hopefully it would be better than what was happening.

"But –"

"Three!"

"What?" Emily and Hazel leaped into the pit and Hazel was pulling Leo with her. Both Emily and Hazel tried to ignore his screaming, but it was difficult though. Emily could hear Pasiphaë laughing with delight. Suddenly Emily felt Hazel twist in midair and Emily hit a chute or something in the darkness. The three of them had slid down it and into the cavern and the landed on top of Pasiphaë.

"Ack!" Pasiphaë's head had smacked against the floor as they landed on her. Emily had managed to get out first and took out her hair pin and made it into her sword, Pasiphaë was second and she backed away from them. Emily smirked as she looked Pasiphaë, her hairdo was bent sideways making it look like a cake had fell off the table and her dress was smeared with grease stains from Leo's tool belt. "You miserable wretches!" He maze was gone and Clytius was standing his back to them watching he doors of death. Emily knew that they didn't have long before James, Persephone, Annabeth and Percy were up here.

"You must really hate demigods. We always get the better of you, don't we, Pasiphaë?"

"Nonsense! I will tear you apart! I will –"

"We're always pulling the rug out from under your feet. Your husband betrayed you. Theseus killed the Minotaur and stole your daughter Ariadne. Now two second-rate failures have turned your own maze against you. But you knew it would come to this, didn't you? You always fall in the end." Pasiphaë had took a stop back and fingered her necklace before Pasiphaë had started to wail.

"I am immortal! You cannot stand against me!"

"You can't stand at all. Look." Emily had followed to where Hazel was pointing and saw that there was a trapdoor that was opened under earth Pasiphaë. Emily smiled when she had saw that, Pasiphaë had fell, screaming, into a bottomless pit. Than he floor had solidified and Pasiphaë was gone,

"How did you –" Just than the elevator had dinged. Clytius had stepped back from the controls. Before Hazel or Leo could do anything that Emily had turned her sword back into a hair pin and throw it at the up button. When the hair pin hit the button that the doors opened with a hiss and black smoke and billowed out. Instead of four bodies spilled out face first that six bodies had spilled out face first, emily looked at the six and realized that she knew who the last two were even though Hazel and Leo may not know. But her stare didn't linger long on them when the giant's smoke had went over the six that were in front of the doors.

"Clytius, you've lost. Let them go, or you'll end up like Pasiphaë.' The ginst had tilted his head and than Annabeth had lurched like she hit a power line and she rolled on her back and black smoke had was coming form her mouth.

"I am not Pasiphaë. You have won nothing."

"Stop that!" Emily felt terror as she watched Annabeth and Percy and Percy talking in a voice that was no his own like Annabeth.

"Not quite dead. terrible shock to the mortal body, I would imagine, coming back from Tartarus. They'll be out for a while. I'll tie them up and take them to Porphyrion in Athens. Just the sacrifice we need. Unfortunately, that means I have no further use for you two."

"Oh, yeah? Well, maybe you got the smoke, buddy, but I've got the fire." Emily was about ready to tell him no when his hands had blazed with fire. Leo had this shot columns of flame at the giant, like Emily expected that Clytius' smoky aura had absorbed the fire on impact. The smoke had traveled down the fire and covered Leo in darkness, Emily was was starting to panic. It was bad enough that Clytius had control over the six but he had control over Leo. Sure fire was Clytius's weakness but it wasn't just any fire was hai weakness for Emily's ability fire was to weak to use I he giant and Leo's ability was about the same strength as hers. Emily had watched in horror as Leo fell to his knees clutching at his roar.

"No!" Hazel ran towards Leo, Emily wanted to do the same thing but Hazel didn't get it till Gale had chattered urgently at Hazel. Clytius had than spoke though Leo,

"I would not. You do not understand, Hazel Levesque. I devour magic. I destroy the voice and the soul. You cannot oppose me." The black fog had started to spread towards Emily and Hazel.

"F-fire. You're supposed to be weak against it." Hazel had this looked at Emily. "So so ring, you have the same ability." Emily was shaking her head before Hazel had finished of what she was saying.

"True, but I can't use it against him, he is too strong for my fire. And Leo's fire is at my strength. Another kind of fire is needed." The ginst had chuckled and used Annabeth this time,

"You were counting on that, eh? It is true I do not like fire. But Emily Blackthrone is right. Neither Leo Valdez's or her flames are not strong enough to trouble me." Than somewhere behind Hazel and Emily at there was a soft lyrical voice that spoke and it was a voice that Emily knows all too well.

"What about my flames, old friend?" Emily watched as Gale squeaked and jumped from hazel's shoulder and scampered to the entrance of the cavern of where a blonde woman stood in a black dress, mist was swirling around the woman, Emily smiled when she saw Hecate and the giant had stumbled backwards bumping into the doors of death.

"You."

"Me." Hecate had spread her arms and blazing torches appeared in her hands. "It has been millennia since I fought at the side of a demigod, but Hazel Levesque has proven herself worthy. What do you say, Clytius? Shall we play with fire?"

Emily wished that Clytius had ran, but Emily figured that he wouldn't run. But he managed to recover and stomped his foot, the floor had shook and the Blake smoke had covered the seven that were on the floor. The only exception was Leo and the giant's gleaming eyes that was coming from the smoke, Emily was grateful that Hecate didn't pick her. Besides Emily doesn't think she has the potential to use the mist or magic not like Hazel or Hecate. Clytius had than spoke though Leo.

"Bold words. You forget, goddess. When we last met, you had the help of Hercules and Dionysus – the most powerful heroes in the world, both of them destined to become gods. Now you bring … these?" Emily was close of choking in tears as she watched Leo's unconscious body contorted in pain. Emily wanted to shoot output flames like Leo but she knows better for she would end up like Leo. Not only that but this was not her fight or at least at the moment if at all. It seem that Leo being in pain bothered Hazel as well.

"Stop it!" Emily wasn't sure if Hazel had planned on what happened next or not and Emily felt like she was going to panic when she saw Leo dissolved. However Leo had appeared at Hazel's feet along with Percy, Annabeth, James, Persephone and he other two Emily didn't expect to see coming from the doors when the doors had open, Daedalus and Lauren. Of how and why Daedalus and Lauren were Tartarus were beyond Emily, in a way Emily was glad to see them but she hates to see the like this though. The mist was whirled around Hazel and it was spilling over the stones and it surrounded, Emily and the others that were around Hazel. Where the mist meet the smoke that it steam and sizzled. Leo was the first one to recover, he opened his eyes and started to gasp.

"Wh-what …?" Annabeth, Percy, James, Persephone, Lauren and Daedalus remained motionless, from where Emily was that she could tell that they were starting to breath more normally. Than Hecate had stepped forward before she she spoke to the giant.

"You're right, Clytius. Hazel Levesque is not Hercules or Dionysus, but I think you will her find just as formidable." The go at had opened his mouth but nothing had come out, it was clear that Clytius needed someone to talk though in order to talk. Emily smirked as Clytius sneered in frustration. It was as Clytius sneered that Leo tried to sit up.

"What's going on? What can I –" Hazel had drew her sword before she spoke,

"Watch Percy and Annabeth. Stay behind me. Stay in the Mist."

"But –" the look that Hazel gave Leo was severe, more severe than Hazel had realized.

"Yeah, got it. White Mist good. Black smoke bad." Emily had helped Leo pulled he six away from Hazel, Hecate and Clytrius, Emily had made sure that they remained in the mist. Hazel had started to advance and the giant had spread his arms. The ceiling had shook, than Clytrius' voice had echoed though the room reminding her of when Rachel spoke her prophecies but it was much more scarier since it wasn't coming from his mouth.

"Formidable? Because the girl has learned your magic tricks, Hecate? Because you allow these weaklings to hide in your Mist?" Thins a sword had appeared in the giant's hand, it looked much like Nico's but it was fictive times the six. "I do not understand why Gaia would find any of these demigods worthy of sacrifice. I will crush them like empty nutshells." It seem that made Hazel angry of which Emily couldn't blame her for the walls made a crackling sound and gems had went toward the giant pun copying though his armor. His voice bellowed with pain and ichor was trickled from a wound on his right arm and there was a murderous expression on his face,

"You. You worthless –"

"Worthless? I'd say Hazel Levesque knows a few tricks even I could not teach her." Hazel was still standing in front of them, Clytrius had pulled a diamond out and tossed it aside, the wound had closed.

"So, daughter of Pluto, do you really believe Hecate has your interests at heart? Circe was a favourite of hers. And Medea. And Pasiphaë. How did they end up, eh?" Emily had realize that Persephone, James, Daedalus, Annabeth and Lauren were started to stir and Percy was saying something that astounded like Bob. Emily had understand of what Percy was talking about and that Bob had stay behind to make sure that Percy and Annabeth would make it. Clytius had stepped forward holding his sword at his side, Emily knew that Clytrius would try to get Hazel not to trust Hecate. Emily would admit that since the last Titan war that Emily was weary of Hecate, but Emily was slowly to trusting Hecate again. Though Emily couldn't blame Hecate for switching sides, like many of the minor god and goddess as the demigods that went unclaimed or were children of the minor gods or goddess. "Hecate will not tell you the truth. She sends acolytes like you to do her bidding and take all the risk. If by some miracle you incapacitate me, only then will she be able to set me on fire. Then she will claim the glory of the kill. You heard how Bacchus dealt with the Alodai twins in the Colosseum. Hecate is worse. She is a Titan who betrayed the Titans. Then she betrayed the gods. Do you really think she will keep faith with you?"

"I cannot answer his accusations, Hazel. This is your crossroads. You must choose."

"Yes, crossroads. Hecate offers you obscurity, choices, vague promises of magic. I am the anti-Hecate. I will give you truth. I will eliminate choices and magic. I will strip away the Mist, once and for all, and show you the world in all its true horror." Leo struggled to his feet, Emily was about ready to pull him back but he had spoke,

"I'm loving this guy. Seriously, we should keep him around for inspirational seminars." Leo's hands had lit up. "Or I could just light him up."

"Leo, no. My father's temple. My call."

"Yeah, okay. But –" Before Leo could finished that Annabeth had managed to wheeze.

"Hazel …" Emily was glad that Annabeth was all right, it seem the others were starting to open their eyes. "The chains …"

"You can't seriously believe you have the strength. What will you do, Hazel Levesque – pelt me with more rubies? Shower me with sapphires?" Emily had thought that Hazel might tell Clytrius off or something. Emily wasn't sure of what Hazel might say to him, but Hazel had did something that Emily didn't expect her to do and neither did Clytrius. Hazel had raised her Spatha and charged at him, by the time that he raised his sword that Hazel had ducked between his legs and jabbed her Spatha of where it was not very pleasant. Emily wasn't sure if she would done that or not. Clytrius had roared and arched his back and he managed to get say from Hazel, mist was swirling itself around Hazel. Hecate was assisting Hazel or that what Emily figure for with what Hazel did not too long ago that Hazel may not have the strength to keep up the mist around herself. Hazel had ran to to the doors of death and he blade shattered the chains on the left side.

Clytrius had yelled no and he hit her with hai sword, Emily had thought that she was going to be cut in half but thankfully that didn't happen, but it had sent Hazel flying and Hazel hit a wall and Emily was sure that there was some broken bones from that. Leo he screamed Hazel's name and he was about ready to run to Hazel but Emily had caught his hand and stopped him. Leo had looked bald at Emily, the look Emily gave him told him that this was not his fight and that it was Hazel's. Leo still looked worried but he merely nodded. Emily had pulled him back to the ground as Clytrius looked at Leo and Emily as well as the other six. Emily had wrapped her arms around Leo's waist and buried her head in his chest and she felt Leo wrapped his arms around her. Emily felt safe and felt comfort coming from Leo as he held Emily against him, that if Clytrius was going to kill them that she would either rather die as she was or with her sword in her hand. But Emily didn't want to move and the sword she usually uses was by the doors, she didn't dare use her powers to have the poppy grow towards her for she wasn't sure if they would work. Emily knows that Hecate was nearby but Emily wasn't sure what she was doing but than Emily had heard Hazel croak. "Clytrius!"

That seem to caught Clytrius attention as Emily's and Leo's, Emily had lifted her head and saw that Hazel was standing up, but it was clear that she had took a beating. Clytrius had turned from Emily, Leo and the others. Hazel was limping forward towards Clytrius and Clytrius laughed sending chills down her spine."A good try, Hazel Levesque. You did better than I anticipated. But magic alone cannot defeat me, and you do not have sufficient strength. Hecate has failed you, as she fails all of her followers in the end." Emily had managed to let go of Leo as she heard Lauren calling Emily by her birth name and Emily crawled over to Lauren for she didn't dare stand up for the fear of what might happen if she did. Leo had went to Percy trying to force feed Percy some ambrosia but Percy was still out of it. Annabeth was awake and struggling as well as Daedalus, James and Persephone. But Lauren was still out of it as well and Emily managed to get some nectar down Lauren's throat. As Lauren had started to stir more that she felt a shudder from the ground, Emily hand looked up to see that the chains were gone from the doors and the doors had disappeared in a flash of purple light. Clytrius had roared loudly and half-dozen stelae fell from the ceiling to the floor and shatters.

"That was for my brother, Nico. And for destroying my father's altar."

"You have forfeited your right to a quick death, I will suffocate you in darkness, slowly, painfully. Hecate cannot help you. NO ONE can help you!" Emily watched as Hecate raised her torches and Hecate and spoke.

"I would not be so certain, Clytius. Hazel's friends simply needed a little time to reach her – time you have given them with your boasting and bragging."

"What friends? These weaklings? They are no challenge." In front of Hazel the air had rippled and Emily smiled as she watched it rippled for Emily knew what was happening. The mist had thickened and it created a doorway and ten people step though the doorway. Frank's arm looked like if it had been bleeding or was bleeding. But like Piper, Nico and Jason, Frank had his sword out, Emily hand looked at Hazel of who wept with relief when she saw Frank. Emily had smiled when she saw the other avengers, her uncle and his shield in his hands and he others had their weapons out ready to fight. it was Jason who had spoke first.

"Sorry we're late. Is this the guy who needs killing?"


	11. Chapter 11

Emily didn't feel sorry for the giant at all, all that were able to fight had attacked Clytrius from every direction, Leo and Emily were shooting fire at his legs. Thor and Jason were in the sure, Thor was hitting Clytrius with his hammer of which was just as affective as a celestial bronze sword. Her uncle kept throwing his shield at Clytrius, Emily had expected it go through the giant but t didn't for it acutely hit the giant. Tony was shooting some of the weapons from his armor or at least the least dangerous weapons. Barton was shooting arrows and Natasha was shooting with her gun, Frank and Piper were jabbing at Clytrius chest. Nico was taking care of the black smoke whenever it tried to get to one of them and Nico was here slashing though it. Emily was glad of the fact that Nico was there as well as the others. Percy, Annabeth, James, Persephone, James, Lauren and Daedalus were on their feet with their swords were drawn. But he all looked weak and dazed. It seemed that they wanted to help but the giant was surrounded all ready,

"Wait! Hold still! No! Ouch!" The darkness around him had dispelled completely so that the only protection he had left was his battered armor. Ichor was coming from different wounds, even with the damaged being healed just as fast that Emily knew that Clytrius was getting tired. Jason had flew at Clytrius and kicked him in the chest for the last time, the breastplate had shattered and Clytrius had staggered backwards. Clytrius had dropped his sword and went to his knees. The avengers and the six demigods were around him, in a way it felt like the battle of Manhattan a couple of years ago. Of when Emily had the avengers were in a circle after the hulk had stopped the one alien thing. Than Hecate had step forward with her torches raised, mist was curled around the giant hissing and bubbling as it touched his skin,

"And so it ends."

"It does not end. My brethren have risen. Gaia waits only for the blood of Olympus. It took all of you together to defeat me. What will you do when the Earth Mother opens her eyes?" Hecate had turned her torches upside down and thrust them like daggers at his head. Clytrius' hair went up faster than anything Emily could think of and it spread across his no dupe like a before, similar to the one back at Camp Halfblood but it doesn't change colors. Clytius had fell without a sound and his face hit the rubble of where hades' altar had stood before his body crumbled to ash. No one had spoke, the only sound was the heavy breathing of the demigods and the avengers.

"You should go now, Hazel Levesque. Lead your friends out of this place."

"Just like that? No "thank you"? No "good work"?" Emily had put her hand on Hazel's shoulder, Emily knows where Hazel was coming from but Emily had supine leer es that the gods have an iPod way of phrasing the demigods and sending therm gratitude. But Hecate rarely showed any gratitude even when it was not due war time, it was just who Hecate was.

"Hazel, Hecate rarely says those things besides we are at war and there is isn't much time for it. Well more time for the demigods but not time is different for the gods." Hecate had looked at Emily before looking back at Hazel and tilted her head and Gale had disappeared into he folds of Hecate's dress.

"Elizabeth is correct that we are at war and there are more things you should be worried about. You look in the wrong place for gratitude. For this is not the time or place for it. As for "good work", that remains to be seen. Speed your way to Athens. Clytius was not wrong. The giants have risen – all of them, stronger than ever. Gaia is on the very edge of waking. The Feast of Hope will be poorly named unless you arrive to stop her." The chamber had started to rumble, another steal had crashed to the floor and shattered.

"The House of Hades is unstable. Leave now. We shall meet again." Hecate had disappeared and the mist had disappeared as well.

"She's friendly."

"She is usually like that." Everyone she looked at Emily before looking back at Percy and Annabeth. It was like they realized that Percy and Annabeth were there for the first time since they entered the carven.

"Dude."

"Back from Tartarus! That's my peeps!" Piper had threw her arms around Annabeth and started to cry, Frank had ran over to Hazel. Steve and the avengers had went over to Persephone, James and Daedalus. However Emily had went over to Lauren and hugged Lauren with Leo just behind her. Emily cried into Lauren's shoulder, Emily knew that Lauren was died for she had ask hades about Lauren before in the last seventy years and hades had told her that she had a place of where all heroes go to. Emily was glad that Lauren has a good afterlife. Emily had more or less expected to see Lauren again when Emily dies from battle during her time in the hunt so far. That was one hing Emily had looked forward to when shindig die, yes that seem strange, but it was the truth. But now Lauren was back among the living and it was something that Emily was glad of and emits couldn't help but cry when she hugged Lauren. Before they could say anything that Emily heard the ceiling shuddered and Emily looked up to see cracks in the ceiling.

"We've got to get out of here. Uh, Frank …?" Frank was shaking his head

"I think one favour from the dead is all I can manage today." Emily had raised her eyebrows when Frank had said that.

"Wait, what?" It was Piper of who had spoke.

"Your unbelievable boyfriend called in a favour as a child of Mars. He summoned the spirits of some dead warriors, made them lead us here through … um, well, I'm not sure, actually. The passages of the dead? All I know is that it was very, very dark." To their left that a section of the wall and split and a stone skeleton had come out and rolled across the floor.

"We'll have to shadow-travel."

"Hazel, I can barely manage that with only myself. With sixteen more people –"

"I'll help you."

"I will also help and give you hope and that should help with giving you two a boost." Nico had nodded when Emily and Hazel said that. Tiles were starting to peel loose form the ceiling as they spoke.

"Everyone, grab hands!" They made a hasty circle, Emily was standing between her uncle and Leo, she had poured hope into each one of them and put the most hope into Nico and Hazel so that he could do this. As Emily did so that she felt herself dissolve into the shadows, than they appeared out of the shadows on the hillside overlooking the river ache on of where they left the Helicarrier and the Argo II. Emily smiled when she saw the hillside even thought her felt like she was going to be sick. Leo had let go of her hand and stsggere backwards.

"You know … I think I'll sit down." Leo had collapsed and the others joined him, Emily was between her uncle and Leo and Lauren was close by as well. Even though the Argo II was a few hundred yards away. After a few minutes that they started to exchange stories, Frank had went first and explained of what happen with the ghostly legion and the army of monsters and how Nico used the scepter and how bracelet Jason and Piper had fought along with the avengers.

"Frank is being modest, he controlled the entire legion. You should've seen him. Oh, by the way … I resigned my office, gave Frank a field promotion to praetor. Unless you want to contest that ruling."

"No argument here."

"Praetor?"

"Well … yeah. I know it seems weird." Emily merely smiled when Frank had said that.

"I know how that feels. I am still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that I am the protector of the roman state and the home in Camp Jupiter that is." Hazel tried to throw her arms around Frank but she had winced and she just kissed Frank.

"It seems perfect." Frank had than looked over at James, Persephone, Annabeth, Percy, Lauren and Daedalus.

"But you guys … Tartarus has to be the real story. What happened down there? How did you …? Not only at but who those two?" Frank had nodded to Lauren and Daedalus.

"Well I cns answer of who those two are. The one is Lauren Huntington, daughter of Zeus and my best friend during World War II before I joined the hunt and the other is Colonel Chester Phillips, or stupid head as I like to call him, as I know him better as or you all know him better as Daedalus, son of Athena." Daedalus raised an eyebrow when Emily had said that.

"So plant fire, you still calling me that?"

"Yes, just like you call me plant fire." All of them chuckled when they said that. Percy and Annabeth had laced their fingers together. Emily had noticed out of the corner of her eyes that she saw pain in Nico's hands and he was looking at their hands. Emily merely shrugged it off and decided to ask him later about that.

"We'll tell you the story. But not yet, okay? I'm not ready to remember that place."

"No. Right now … Uh, I think our ride is coming." Emily turned and watched as the Argo II had come towards them.

"That's my boy!" Emily could see ageless on standing at the prow and he yelled down at them.

"About time! What took you so long, cupcakes? You kept your visitor waiting!"

"Visitor?" Emily had notice that there was a dark hair girl next to Gleeson and she appeared when Gleeson hand said visitor. She was wearing a purple cloak, it was Reyna. Shortly afterwards that they managed to lower the Athena Parthenon from the ship with ease.

"Incredible." Emily had looked at Reyna, Emily had been though a lot so has Reyna more so with what happen to Reyna recently. For Reyna had been crying and she still had the red eyes to epode it, for her Pegasus had collapsed from the poisoned clamps marks from a gryphon attack the epithet before. Reyna had put the Pegasus out of it's misery, Emily felt sorry for Reyna, she couldn't began to think of what it would be like to lose Mrs. O'Leary or Princess. Princess was very loyal to Emily and she knows Scipio was loyal to Reyna as well. Reyna had circled the Athena Partenos. "It looks newly made."

"Yeah, we brushed off the cobwebs, used a little Windex. It wasn't hard."

"Hey, Reyna. Have some food. Join us." Reyna had glanced over at them, it seem that Reyna wasn't sure if she should join them. Emily was looking at Reyna careful, there was only a couple of other times of when Emily had saw Reyna without her armor on and it seem strange to see her wearing a purple camp Jupiter shirt and a pair of jeans.

"All right." They had made room for Reyna to join them and she sat down next to Annabeth. Reyna had picked up a cheese sandwich.

"So, Frank Zhang … praetor." Frank hand shifted when Reyna had said that.

"Well, yeah. Field promotion."

"To lead a different legion, a legion of ghosts." Emily didn't say anything, she was sitting between Lauren and her uncle, they watched as Hazel out her arm around Frank. After a hour in sick that everyone there looked much better, but Emily wasn't sure of what Hazel and Frank were thinking. It was during that hour that Emily had explained to Lauren about the roman demigods and why Emily didn't tell Lauren during the war and why the two groups were kept apart.

"Reyna, you should've seen him."

"He was amazing."

,Frank is a leader, He makes a great praetor." Reyna's eyes stayed on Frank.

"I believe you, I approve."

"You do?" Reyna had smiled when Frank had said that.

"A son of Mars, the hero who helped to bring back the eagle of the legion … I can work with a demigod like that. I'm just wondering how to convince the Twelfth Fulminata."

"Yeah. I've been wondering the same thing."

"The legion will listen to you, Reyna. You made it here alone, across the ancient lands."

"In doing so, I broke the laws of the legion."

"Caesar broke the law when he crossed the Rubico. Great leaders have to think outside the box sometimes."

"I'm not Caesar. After finding Jason's note in Diocletian's Palace, tracking you down was easy. I only did what I thought was necessary."

"Reyna, you're too modest. Flying halfway across the world by yourself to answer Annabeth's plea, because you knew it was our best chance for peace? That's pretty freaking heroic."

"Says the demigod who fell into Tartarus and found his way back."

"He had help."

"Oh, obviously. Without you, I doubt Percy could find his way out of a paper bag."

"True."

"Hey!" Emily and the others had started laughing, it seem like it was rare times of where they could forget of what was going and be normal for a change. Emily had spoke up.

"I have to say I honk that holds true with James and Persephone, for I don't think James would made it out of a paper bag either."

"Hey!" Everyone started to,laugh harder at this. After a while they had stopped laughing and Leo had handed a tint screwdriver from his too belt and stabbed a chocolate covered strawberry and handed it to Gleeson. Leo had pulled another strawberry and screwdriver for himself before he had spoke.

"So, the twenty-million-peso question. We got this slightly used forty-foot-tall statue of Athena. What do we do with it?"

"As fine as it looks on this hill, I didn't come all this way to admire it. According to Annabeth, it must be returned to Camp Half-Blood by a Roman leader. Do I understand correctly?"

"I had a dream down in … you know, Tartarus. I was on Half-Blood Hill, and Athena's voice said, I must stand here. The Roman must bring me."

"It makes sense The statue is a powerful symbol! A Roman returning it to the Greeks … that could heal the historic rift, maybe even heal the gods of their split personalities."

"Now, hold on. I like peace as much as the next satyr –"

'You hate peace." Emily rolled her eyes when Leo had said that. Ebpven though Gleeson liked fighting more than nature and peace, Emily knows that Gleeson still likes peace. It was not like as if he was fighting everything,

"The point is, Valdez, we're only – what, a few days from Athens? We've got an army of giants waiting for us there. We went to all the trouble of saving this statue –"

"I went to most of the trouble."

"– because that prophecy called it the giants' bane. So why aren't we taking it to Athens with us? It's obviously our secret weapon. It looks like a ballistic missile to me. Maybe if Valdez strapped some engines to it –'

"Uh, great idea, Coach, but a lot of us have had dreams and visions of Gaia rising at Camp Half-Blood …" Piper had put her dagger on a plate for everyone to see.

"Since we got back to the ship, I've been seeing some bad stuff in the knife. The Roman legion is almost within striking distance of Camp Half-Blood. They're gathering reinforcements: spirits, eagles, wolves."

"Thomas, I told him to wait. Besides." Reyna had looked up at Emily. "You made him an outcast when you lifted he protection on his family and the legion should know better to listen to an outcast. More so after Rachel and showed us that you were there but it was a demigod dream to you. Even more so after what you did to Octavian again." Emily,

sighed when Reyna had said that, Emily really needed to so something about Thomas, apparently the son of Apollo that she had lifted her protection from.

"I need to take care of him somehow."

"When we take over command, our first order of business should be to load Thomas into the nearest catapult and fire him as far away as possible. What about Octavian."

"Never mind Frank, if Octavian somehow manage to get back out of which I doubt now the doors are out of Gaia's hands, just let me know." Frank nodded and Reyna had than spoke.

"Agreed. But for now –"

"He's intent on war. He'll have it, unless we stop him."

"Unfortunately, that's not the worst of it. I saw images of a possible future – the camp in flames, Roman and Greek demigods lying dead. And Gaia …" No one said anything, it was clear that what ever it was that it was bad for Piper had be unable t to say it. Emily knows that Annabeth was right that the statue belongs on Long Island and it was not meant to be with them.

"So Reyna takes the statue. And we continue on to Athens."

"Cool with me. But, uh, a few pesky logistical problems. We got what – two weeks until that Roman feast day when Gaia is supposed to rise?"

"The Feast of Spes. That's on the first of August. Today is –"

"July eighteenth. So, yeah, from tomorrow, exactly fourteen days."

"It took us eighteen days to get from Rome to here – a trip that should've only taken two or three days, max."

"So, given our usual luck, maybe we have enough time to get the Argo II to Athens, find the giants and stop them from waking Gaia. Maybe. But how is Reyna supposed to get this massive statue back to Camp Half-Blood before the Greeks and Romans put each other through the blender? She doesn't even have her pegasus any more. Uh, sorry –"

"Fine. Unfortunately, Leo is correct. I don't see how I can transport something so large. I was assuming – well, I was hoping you all would have an answer."

'The Labyrinth, I – I mean, if Pasiphaë really has reopened it, and I think she has … Well, you said the Labyrinth could take you anywhere. So maybe –"

"No."

"Not to shoot you down, Hazel. It's just … For one thing,mthe passages in the Labyrinth are way too small for the Athena Parthenos. There's no chance you could take it down there –" it was Daedalus who had spoke next.

'And even if the maze is reopening, we don't know what it might be like now. It was dangerous enough before, under my control before I died the first time and i am evil. If Pasiphaë has remade the Labyrinth the way she wanted …" Daedalus had stopped there but Annabeth had spoke up.

"Hazel, maybe your underground senses could guide Reyna through, but no one else would stand a chance. And we need you here. Besides, if you got lost down there –"

"You're right. Never mind."

"Other ideas?"

"I could go. If I'm a praetor, I should go. Maybe we could rig some sort of sled, or –"

'No, Frank Zhang. I hope we will work side by side in the future, but for now your place is with the crew of this ship. You are one of the seven of the prophecy."

"I'm not." Everyone had stopped ears when Nico had said that and looked at Nico.

"Nico –"

"I'll go with Reyna, I can transport the statue with shadow-travel."

"Uh … I mean, I know you just got all of us to the surface, and that was awesome. But a year ago you said transporting just yourself was dangerous and unpredictable. A couple of times you ended up in China. Transporting a forty-foot statue and two people halfway across the world –"

"I've changed since I came back from Tartarus."

"Nico, we're not questioning your power. We just want to make sure you don't kill yourself trying."

"I can do it, I'll make short jumps – a few hundred miles each time. It's true, after each jump I won't be in any shape to fend off monsters. I'll need Reyna to defend me and the statue." Emily looked at Reyna but Emily couldn't tell of what Reyna was thinking.

"Any objections?' No one had said anything. "Very well, I see no better option. But there will be many monster attacks. I would feel better taking a third person. That's the optimal number for a quest."

"Coach Hedge." Emily looked over at Frank when he said that, Emily wondered why Frank picked Gleeson.

"Uh, what, Frank?"

"The coach is the best choice. The only choice. He's a good fighter. He's a certified protector. He'll get the job done."

"A faun."

"Satyr! And, yeah, I'll go. Besides, when you get to Camp Half-Blood, you'll need somebody with connections and diplomatic skills to keep the Greeks from attacking you. Just let me go make a call – er, I mean, get my baseball bat." Gleeson shot a look at Frank, it was clear that was more behind the reason of why Frank picked Gleeson. Of what that reason, Emily wasn't sure on that. Nico had than stood up as Gleeson went to get his bat.

"I should go, too, and rest before the first passage. We'll meet at the statue at sunset."

"He's acting strangely. I'm not sure he's thinking this through."

"He'll be okay." Hazel had passed her hand over the ground and diamonds had broke the surface. Emily merely raised an eyebrow when Hazel had did that,

"I hope you're right. We're at another crossroads. The Athena Parthenos goes west. The Argo II goes east. I hope we chose correctly."

"One thing bothers me. If the Feast of Spes is in two weeks, and Gaia needs the blood of two demigods to wake – what did Clytius call it? The blood of Olympus? – then aren't we doing exactly what Gaia wants, heading to Athens? If we don't go, and she can't sacrifice any of us, doesn't that mean she can't wake up fully?" Annabeth had took Percy's hand.

"Percy, prophecies cut both ways. If we don't go, we may lose our best and only chance to stop her. Athens is where our battle lies. We can't avoid it. Besides, trying to thwart prophecies never works. Gaia could capture us somewhere else or spill the blood of some other demigods."

"Yeah, you're right, I don't like it, but you're right."

"That is not the only reason, we need to make sure Emily stands on the original Mount Olympus the day of the feast of Spes in two weeks." Everyone looked at Hazel when she said that. From her tone it sounded like if it was life and death.

"You make it sound like if I am the fire in the one line in the prophecy and there is a chance that I am." Hazel shook her head when Emily said that.

"I don't think you are fire. Remember when I had meet Hecate the first time."

"Yes, what about it?"

"I didn't tell you everything. Hecate told me a few other things and she spoke ormolu. What Hecate said was this: 'But there is one who can keep the hope strong as long as she stands on Mount Olympus the day of hope. Unlike with Gaia, she intends to keep the hope strong and she is the only one who stands in the way of Gaea breaking all hope. That is why she is so important in this quest.'" Emily too a sharp I take of breath when Hazel had said that. Emily wasn't sure what that means but somehow she felt something important would happen besides making sure that there is hope. Something that was meant to an open for a long time since even before Rome was found. The mood of the group was gloomy but Piper had broke the tension.

"Well! Good picnic. Who wants dessert?"

Emily and Lauren were at the railing watching Percy talking to Nico and eventually Annabeth, Reyna, and Gleeson had went to the statue. It was clear that Nico had changed from the first time Emily had meet him as she watched Nico and Percy. Nico had went from a geeky ten year old to something else of what that was, Emily wasn't sure of. But Emily hoped that he would be all right and that he would talk to Bianca when eh gets to camp, for Emily hoped that Bianca would help Nico though whatever he was going though. When Nico, Reyna, Gleeson and the statue disappeared that Lauren and spoke at least.

"So, James and you are no longer together?" Emily shook her head when Lauren had said that. "What about that boy over there?" Emily looked to where Lauren gesture to where Leo was working on Festus or something like that. Emily had looked back at Lauren.

"What about him?"

"Do you like him?" Emily raised an eyebrow when Lauren had said that, but as Emily thought about it and what Aphrodite said that she realize of what has been happening but she didn't want to admit it.

"I am a hunter now, Lauren." Lauren looked at Emily and smirk.

"You know you have changed but you haven't changed enough that I can't figure you out, but have it your way." Emily rolled her eyes, at nightfall that the Argo II set still towards Athens. Emily and Lauren were still at the railing and Emily looked towards where they were headed and thought of what Hazel had said earlier of what Hecate said about her. For it was clear of own thing, that Hecate had be talking about Emily."


	12. Chapter 12

The following days that there was more monsters attacks both on the Helicarrier and the Argo II. Emily was grateful of the fact that Lauren had come back as well as Daedalus, Emily was still unsure if the labyrinth was really remade as well as Daedalus. But there wasn't time to figure that out not for they needed to get to the original Mount Olympus. At the moment they have a break from all the fighting that they had been doing, Emily was standing at the railing. Leo was at the controls, James and Persephone were at the other side of the ship, Jason and Piper were by Leo. Lauren was by James and Persephone while the others were down below or on the Helicarrier in the case of the avengers. Emily was still wearing her Lieutenant America uniform but with her brown jacket over it. She was also were in her silver circlet that shows her position as Lieutenant of Artemis and her hair was in a braid as it usually was. But her hair was a mess, the braid was messed up and hair was sticking out and it was dirty and there was some slime in it.

Her clothing so were covered with gime, slime and monster dust among other things including a little bit of blood. Her skin was pale unlike of what it usually was of which was usually tanned, but her skin was slowly turning back to the tan color that it usually was at. There was some scars on her arms that were slowly disappearing, partly due to the nectar and ambrosia that she ate not too long ago. The other part was due to the blessing of Artemis and as well as being the champion of Hestia. Emily had learned quickly after being the champion of Hestia that not only was she able to heal others but she healed quicker as well. The blessing of Artemis makes she never dies of disease, old age and a bunch of other things as well. Expect for battle but it helps regain her strength after a fight, of which Emily was glad of. Emily felt sick as she looked at the water below, Emily wasn't sea sick and she wasn't airsick. From days of fighting monsters almost non stop and repairing the Argo trends to drain a person.

Emily had been though a lot as a hunter but nothing in the hunt or camp Halfblood had ever prepared her for anything like this. Emily doubted that the hunt or camp Halfblood could ever prepare anyone for anything that the the of the prophecy has faced so far. As Emily stood there that she heard someone walk to her and she turned to see her Lauren walking up and stood on her right. Emily had looked back at the sea, it was great to have Lauren back more so in the last few days. For there was so much to tell of what happened and Emily was able to let go of everything and tell Lauren everything. For Lauren was one of few people that she opens up to or fully opens up to for there was only three people that Emily had ever fully open to of which was Lauren, James and her uncle. But Phoebe, Thalia and Leo were getting close to among the few that she would open to or at least on the mortals end of the scale. On the godly end that the only ones she ever opened to was Artemis, Hestia, her mother and Apollo. Emily was more halfway with Apollo mainly because of the howling commandos, for he manage to have all of the howling commandos stay alive expect for one of who was back.

"Elizabeth." Emily looked over at Lauren before Lauren had went on. "It seems so odd to be back in the world of the living again." Emily smiled slightly when Lauren had said that.

"I bet it is, but we are not the only ones from the 1940s on this ship." Lauren smiled when Lauren had said that.

"True." Emily and Lauren just stood there for another few moments before she had spoke once more. "You know, it's funny in a way that you and James are tow of the ten and I am left out of it. You know what, in a way I am glad I am not part of the ten." Emily looked over at Lauren.

"But you are happy at James and I are part of the ten."

"Yes and no. Yes, because you are doing something. No because this quest sucks on so many levels that it is not really funny." Emily was about ready to respond when the ship had lurched, Emily and Lauren haut barely managed to hold onto the railing. Emily heard the alarm going off, than she looked around and saw that a monster had managed to get to the ship. Emily felt dread as soon as she saw the monster, for there was two monsters of the monster that was trying to get onto the ship. It was more or less nameless, for no one could find the right name for it so everyone called the one pair of monsters the old ones. However one was killed a long time ago in ancient Greece and thankfully the monster can never be reform. However the other one was still roaming around somewhere, for the pair of demigods that killed the first old one couldn't kill the second one. There were rumors of why that was but none of it could be confirmed though, the others had come from below and started to fight off. But it seem impossible to kill it, as Leo used fire to kill it that he yelled.

"Does anyone know about this monster?" It was Annabeth that responded.

"I heard about them there was original one but one was killed and thankfully that monster and this one can never come back to the mortals world once they are died. They are called the old ones."

"But how do we killed it?"

"A son of Zeus and a son of Demeter had defeated the first one. So it has to be a a son of Zeus and a son of Demeter." As Annabeth said that, that Emily remembered something her mother had told her long ago when she had ask about the old ones that there was a female and a male. Her mother had showed her a vision of what the two monsters looked like and Emily remembered that there was a slight difference between the two monsters. As Emily fought the monster at she looked at it and realized the this was the female old one. Just than James had yelled.

"But we don't have a son of Demeter!"

"We don't need a son of Demeter." Emily was sure that he others looked at her funny when she had said that. "I remember this monster in the monster fighting classes at camp. There was a rumor of how it could be killed just from when the fire time was killed that a son of Demeter and a son of Zeus was part of it. However there was a female and male version of the monster and we are facing the female version." It was Leo who had responded.

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying that in order to defeat this monster is a daughter of Demeter and a daughter of Zeus to defeat it." Emily had glanced at Lauren of who caught of what Emily was getting at. Lauren and grabbed her arm and ran over to the other side of the ship and yelled as the monster had come after the two of them.

"Than let's have some fun with this and do it our way." When they reached the railing that they got up on it and jumped and the wind had picked them up before they entered the water. Emily smiled, this was one of her ticks that Emily and Lauren had did during the war when they fighting side by side. Emily had allowed the poppy to grow around her arm as the monster roared from the ship below at them. It was clear that the monster knew of who they were or who their parents were, most likely from their scent. Emily had let go of Lauren for Lauren and enough air pressure underneath Emily that she didn't it no more. When Emily did that, that Lauren had dropped them at the same level as the ship and the monster had roared and jumped at them. So Emily and Lauren started using their swords, or dagger in Lauren's case, and started fighting the monster, it was difficult to figure out of how to kill it.

It wasn't till the poppy was wrapped around it's neck and Lauren using the wind to knock to the sea and stabbed it in the chest that they managed to kill it. When the monster was stabbed that it turned to gold dust and flew away from the sea. Emily sighed in relief as the wind carried Lauren and herself back to the deck of the Argo II, when Emily touched the ground that she gripped the risking for support. Emily didn't have her full energy level when that monster had attacked, but it seemed that Emily had more energy that Lauren for Lauren and collapse on her floor without bothering to grab hold of the railing. James had ran forward and helped Lauren up while Leo had walked over to her, James and Persephone had took Lauren to Persephone's cabin while Leo had took Emily to her cabin. Emily had managed to get onto the bed in her cabin that Leo had spoke.

"How did Lauren do that?"

"Lauren had been at camp since she was three till the SSR had wanted three demigods to help with the war. She had eleven years of practice as well as a year in a war to practice different skills and powers. But she has been out of practice for seventy years, so I am surprised ghost she was able to hold herself and me without me holding onto her for that long." After a few minutes of tasking that Leo had left and Emily had fell fast asleep.

Emily was standing in a small city, but it was high up so Emily had went to the edge of the city and looked down to see a mountain below her. Emily could see Athens below her, she knew that she had to be on the original Mount Olympus. For if this was the Mount Olympus above New York she would see New York City instead of Athens. Not only that but Mount Olympus was busy and there was no one here or no one that Emily had saw her. As Emily looked down that a voice from behind her and spoke sending shivers down her spine.

"I see that you are looking at Athens." Emily had turned around, Emily didn't need to turn and look to see who it was for Emily knows who it was. For it was Gaea but in her forest green robes instead of the black cloak and her eyes were open as well. Emily had took her hair pin from her hair and grasp it in her hand as she looked at Gaea, than Emily stepped forward.

"Yes." Gaea had chuckled when Emily had said that.

"I hope you realize that this is hopeless, child."

"Nothing is hopeless as long as you have a family and a home to keep safe and protect."

"You sound much like your uncle and your patron. Why don't you think I did this for child?"

"Because the gods overthrow your children and you want them destroyed."

"Very true and I am defending my children."

"By killing innocents while doing so."

"They are no importance."

"They are important in their own lives and family." Gaea had looked at her carefully before she had spoke.

"I will admit that the ten on this quest are dangerous but you ask the most dangerous of the ten, more so than any of the children of the big three. This is why you would useful more as a pawn than killing you." Emily had took a step forward and touched the clip and the hair clip had become her sword.

"Why am I more dangerous than the others? What is that makes me more dangerous than the others? What makes me so different form any of my siblings? As far as I am concern I am Emily Blackthrone or Elizabeth Rogers."

"You said why, child. That is why you different and more dangerous. You are Emily Blackthrone and Elizabeth Rogers." Gaea had step towards before going on. "On the feast of Spes, I promise that I will be here to breaks the hope of all the gods and demigod but you will not been there."

Suddenly dirt had rose up and it buried Emily under the dirt, Emily tried to do something but she couldn't do anything but breath in the dirt and choke. Emily could hear Gaea laughing, but his Emily heard Gaea cursing and than nothing, Emily tried to yell or something but she was unable to do so. Suddenly the dirt she fell away and Emily collapse to the floor, Emily breathed in the sir and allowed it to go into her lungs. As Emily breathed that she felt a hand on her back, Emily had got up and turned, as she turned that she had soon her sword till she stopped and her sword was at the throat of a girl. When Emily had saw the girl that Emily had dropped her sword and fell to her knees out of shock. She couldn't believe of what she was seeing of what was in front of her for it wasn't possible. But it had to be didn't it or Emily had choked enough that she was letting things go to her standing in front of a girl no more than fifteen years and the girl looked exactly like Emily.

She has the same blond hair, the same blue eyes, the same tan skin, everything was the same. Even the markings were the same expect for a few things, like the girl in front of her had a mix glow that it look golden but in the sunset that the glow has a silver tint to it. Her hair in a high ponytail Greek style, and there was gold and silver threaded into the girl's hair. She was wearing a silver Greek dress, the strange thing about her was that she was wearing the same silver circlet as Emily was wearing as well as the same orange flame bracelet. Not only that but she also had the same hair pin that her sword turns into whenever Emily doesn't need her sword to be in it's sword form. The girl had step forward as she did so that for a moment her clothes changed to what Emily was wearing currently, her Lieutenant America uniform and brown jacket and when she took that one step that her clothes changed back to the silver dress. This the girl had spoke and Emily could hear herself in that voice.

"Emily Blackthrone, I have been waiting for thousands of years for you to be born." Emily opened her mouth and than she closed her mouth again. After a couple of times of opening and closing her mother that Emily had manage to talk at last.

"Who are you?"

"I am Spes, the goddess of hope but you know me better as Elpis."


	13. Chapter 13

Emily stared at the girl in front of her Emily wondered of how Elpis was able to be here if she was inside Pandora's Pithos. Emily watched Elpis' clothes kept going form the silver dress to what Emily was wearing. Emily knows the story of Pandora's Pithos, or Pandora's Box as Emily raised knowing, that Pandora was the first woman to be made and she was giving the Pithos as punishment for one of the titans. Emily wasn't sure of what to make of this or even what to say to Elpis, now that Elpis was standing in front of her. Thinking of it, Emily really never gave it much thought about Elpis till recently due to the waking of Gaea. Mainly because Gaia was to wake on the feast of Spes in about a week and half, of which seems a short amount of time, finally Emily had manage to say something again.

"How are you here and why do you look like me? Not only that but what happen to Gaea?"

"I unleashed hope, even though she is strong, she can't break all hope unless if she wakes on at the feast of Spes on August first." Emily had managed to stand up as Elpis spoke.

"I heard about that, that I am in her way of breaking all hope. But since you are a Protogenoi don't you stand in her way."

"In a way, yes. I am sure you already heard this but in order to make sure that hope is not lost or breaks you must be standing on this mountain when the feast of Spes."

"I heard that one too. But you still haven't my other questions." Elpis had sighed before she and spoke.

"Emily, I am different from other Protogenoi. I am different because I help make people believe in themselves had have hope even from a jar. But unlike other Protogenoi that I am only half awake whenever there is one that has strong hope or have a small amount of power over hope. But till you, no one had even had strong hope inside of the or have the amount of power over hope as you do. The moment that you had had become Hestia's champion that I woke up fully."

"Why me?"

"Why not you?" Emily tilted her head and Elpis had sighed. "Emily, there is a lot you don't know and understand. I can say that I am here because of you. Of why I look like you, that I can't answer not until the feast of Spes and that is the main reason you had come here and allowed me to come here. For you need to do something something that hasn't been since Ancient Greek times."

"What must I do?" Elpis had waved her hand and suddenly they found themselves in the original throne room of the gods. In the middle was the hearth and what was in the middle of the hearth surprised Emily. For in the middle of the room was Pandora's Pithos and Elpis had looked at it and spoke.

"Yes, it is here. Hestia had brought it shortly after the Titan war end but it is not in the hearth but it is hidden in this room and you must find it when you get here." Emily looked at it before looking at Elpis.

"Why me? Why must I find it?" Elpis had looked at Emily.

"Because you are hope but you need to be more than just the hope. You need my hope as well in order to help defeat Gaia. So when you find it, open it and release me."

"Why? Won't Gaea think we gave up or something?"

"No, she wants to smash it and if she does that, than I will fade."

"Can't one of the others do it?" Emily felt panicked, for she felt like there was so much placed upon her, she knows the others feel it too. Each of them had a part to do in this quest and Emily felt her part was the heaviest to carry. But Emily felt like she got the worst end of that, now that Gaea waking is coming closer that she felt more weighed down.

"No, it has to be you." Elpis had put a hand on her shoulder and spoke softly. "I know there is a lot that is weighing you down, it has been that way since the moment you learned that you were a demigod. I can say that after this quest is finished that most of it would be lifted for you have been though some of the roughest of your life. But if it succeed or fails depends on you and the other nine. All nine of you must be ready for when Gaea wakes on the feast of Spes." The dream had faded and the dream had changed. Emily wasn't sure where she was for she never seen or heard of a place like this before and it didn't quite make sense to her. It seem like she was no longer on the earth when the dream and changed. After who knows of how long, Emily had woke up and she got up and went up to the deck to talk to Leo, hopefully, or even Lauren.

They were a couple days away from Athens and it three days time that Gaea would awake and most likely destroy the world. That is if they didn't stop them, Emily had ask the avengers to go to Camp Halfblood in hopes to make sure that no war would back out and that Reyna and the others had made to prevent it. There had been no news about what was going on at the camps mainly because of the fact that the Iris messages wouldn't connect very well. Even her phone was not working very well, because of commutation a were not working well that made her uncle weary of leaving her, but Emily had told him to go for Emily felt that his part on this quest was over but he had a part over at the camps. Emily wasn't sure about his part at the camps but she knows that his part in the quest she was part of was over and he was needed elsewhere. That much Emily was sure of, Emily wished that he could stay just as he did and she knows hat he didn't want to leave her side in the toughest challenge ahead of her. Emily had reminded the last conversation host they had when she pulled him to one side.

"Uncle Steve, you have to go to else where, at least to Camp Halfblood."

"I won't leave, you are in danger." Emily looked up at her uncle when he said that, she knows he always tried to been there but since she had leered of her heritage that it had been difficult for him to protect her.

"Uncle Steve, you have protected me for a good amount of my life even during the war. But I had seventy years without you thinking you were died. I am glad that you are not died but since this I learned to protect myself and you know this and you have seen me protect myself and fight since the war."

"I know but you can't do this alone."

"I am not alone, there are nine others there to stop her and ten counting me." Emily hand out he hand over her uncle's hand before got on. "Remember when I had wanted to go with you to face the red skull?"

"Yes and that you didn't want to leave my side and I made you stay beyond. For I know you would be safer back on the base than on the plane. For a fight between you and the red skull would be unfair to both of you." Her uncle looked down at her as he said that.

"We have come to a similar situation but in this case it is me that has to face the red skull but you stay at the base." Her uncle hand bit his lip as Emily spoke and she went on. "For it would be just as unfair fight if you went with me like if I went with you." Emily could tell that her uncle didn't like it at all, neither did Emily, so they had to go their different ways for the time being. When the Helicarrier had went out of sight that Emily was close of breaking down and crying. For she remembered all the times that her uncle had protected her and everyone else before he crashed that plane and after he woke up. For it seem like he was the one protecting everyone or someone else but this time it seem more she was the one doing the protecting instead. Emily could understand better of how her uncle felt when he had turned her down and away from his fight with the red skull. For he couldn't let her face the red skull with him but she couldn't let him face Gaea with her. For her uncle didn't have the abilities to go against her but in Emily's case with the red skull that she was too tired to use her powers and she would have been defeated to easily. Emily was gripping e risking as she thought of what she did earlier that day, she hoped that they would be fine travel across the ocean again and she was hoping that nothing would prevent them or stand in their way from reaching camp halfbloods.


	14. Chapter 14

Emily had got off the Argo II and stepped onto the original Mount Olympus, Emily wasn't sure what it would have been like to be here. Emily could tell it was grand way back before the gods move west, but it was clear that it hasn't been used in a long time for some of it was in ruins. But it was clear that no one had bothered to repair any of the buildings since the gods had left it. The original amount Olympus looks much bigger than the amount Olympus over New York. Emily remembered when she had entered Mount Olympus in New York that she could feel the power of the gods. But here she feel the god's power here and it was even more powerful here than it was back in New York. Emily and the others know why they giant had come here to destroy the gods from their roots as well as raise Gaea here. Emily would admit that she didn't get of why they wanted to raise Gaea but be standing here made sense. For it was a place of power, just like the wolf house or even any of the places that they went to in the last month or so.

The twelve of them went different directions in in two pairs of threes, a set of twos and a set of four. Frank, Hazel, and Annabeth had went one way while Percy, Jason and Piper went another, Persephone and James had another way while Emily, Leo, Daedalus, and Lauren had went another way. Emily knew that she needed to get to the throne room and hopefully before Gaea wakes up of which was sometime today. Emily was worried that two of the demigods would be sacrifice before Emily could to Pandora's Pithos. After a few minutes that Emily had stopped and looked around with he others behind her. Emily was trying to figure out of how to get to the throne room for Elpis didn't show her of how to get there. As Emily looked around that she felt something brush against her, not as someone brushing their arms against her arm or anything like that, it was more of a brush against her mind. Emily had shook her had and than she had looked back at Daedalus.

"Hey, stupid head. Have you even been to this Mount Olympus before?"

"I have and I have no idea of where you are going."

"Neither do I, I need to get to the throne room of the gods." Daedalus had nodded and lead the way though the city and took different paths till they reached a palace that looked much like the palace at the amount Olympus in New York. Daedalus had lead the way inside till they reached the throne room and it looked pretty much the same in her dream expect for the fact that Pandora's Pithos was not in the hearth. Emily had steppedx into the center of the room as well as the others. It was Lauren that had spoke.

"Wow, I never thought I would be I. The throne room of the gods."

"It's amesome." Emily didn't say anything and started walking around he room trying to find something, anything, that reveal of where Pandora's Pithos was.

"Elizabeth?" Emily turned and looked at Daedalus. "What are you doing?" Emily had looked away and tapped of what she figured was Zeus's throne though she wasn't sure since all the thrones looked the same and this throne was in the center of the other thrones.

"About a week ago that I had a dream. The first part of the dream that Gaea tried to kill but she was pushed back by Elpis."

"Elpis? You mean the goddess of hope, a Protogenoi. I thought she was trapped in Pandora's Pithos."

"She is! She had ask me to release her." Emily had expected Daedalus to say something but she was surprised when she was only meet with silence but than Lauren and spoke.

"Colonel Phillips, is something wrong?" Emily turned around and noticed that Daedalus had turned pale almost like he had seen Minos or that Minos had just tries to kill him. Daedalus was looking at her, for once Emily could read him easy, Emily could see fear, wisdom, and worry as well as much more. But there was a sadness behind those eyes, something at Emily had got used to ever since she had known him before knowing that he was Daedalus but the rest of the emotions that Emily was seeing was bothering her. After a couple of minutes that Daedalus had managed to say something.

"Elpis had asked you to release her?"

"She did, she told me that I need more than just my hope to defeat Gaea and I need her hope and that if Gaea smashes the Pithos that she would fade." It seem that Daedalus was thinking quickly as Emily spoke, Emily wondered what he was thinking about it.

"Tell me, what did she look like?" Emily opened her mouth and than closed it again, when she opened it again that she was able to talk.

"She looked just like me expect her hair was in a ponytail like in ancient Greece and she was wearing a silver dress from the same time as well, sometimes when she had moved that it changed that what she as wearing of what I was wearing during the dream of which is what I am wearing now. Even the braid and silver circlet were there as well. Why?" When Emily said that, that it seem that Daedalus realized something, she could tell from his expression and he had than fell to ha knees like if he alms or didn't believe what Emily told him. Not that Emily didn't blame him for she was still having a hard time that a goddess looked like her. Daedalus had opened his mouth a couple of times before he had managed to talk.

"I should have known when I saw you that you were the one. The signs were clearly there, more so after meeting up with you again after seventy years." Emily raised an eyebrow when Daedalus had said that.

"What are you talking about?" Daedalus had stood up and looked at her in surprise.

"You mean no one has ever told you about that prophecy?"

"What prophecy?"

"The prophecy of hope. This prophecy was made when Elpis and the other spirits and such were trapped in that Pithos."

"Please tell me it doesn't rhyme." Daedalus had chuckled when Emily had said that.

"This is the only prophecy that doesn't rhyme. It was said that a woman would unleash all of the spirits but one, we all know that story. As everyone knows that Elpis remained inside and it was said that while she is in there that she sleeps expect when there is one with strong hope or have powers over hope. When it was one of those two things that she would be half awake or something like that. However it was said that in time a girl would be born as a demigod, a daughter of a goddess. That she would be raised by a leader to become a leader herself, that she would become a hero and a protector to the demigods as well as immortal. That she is marked."

"Marked for what?" Daedalus had walked over to her and took her hand. Than he turned her palm up and pulled her sleeve back, there was a couple of marks that were there that were not there that morning before they step foot onto Mount Olympus. In the middle of her palm was a silver oval mark of some kind, Emily had never remember seeing it before. That mark was so obvious that would be hard to miss unless if one was wearing gloves. Just above the SPQR tattoo was two words, Elpis and under that was Spes. Emily had looked at Daedalus and the others, Lauren and Leo looked confused of why those marks were there. But with Daedalus, he seem to have specter one of the marks but not the other and he touched the oval make in the middle of her palm.

"I never seen or even hears of a mark like this before, where did you get?"

"I don't know but it must have been today of when I got it since I didn't have it when I was on the ship this morning." Daedalus had looked up at with a confused look. "Look, I am looked at my hands enough to know I never saw that mark before and I know when I was getting to be on Mount Olympus that oval mark was not there. I have no idea of how it got there. But what the names though?"

"The names were the mark that I had refer to, you are the one marked. By marks, I mean that you are the only one who can hold the spirit of Elpis in her." Emily opened her mouth to say something but Lauren had best her to it.

"Hang on, are you saying she is a Protogenoi or a goddess?"

"No, or at least I don't think. Expect for Luke and Kronos, someone holding the spirit of a goddess or a Titan or even a Protogenoi has never been done before. With Luke and Kronos it was hosting. Honestly I am not sure what will open when Elizabeth opens the Pithos, I am not sure when the spirit is her of what Elizabeth would be per say. She co ..."

Suddenly there was a rumble and they fell to the floor, Emily could hear Gaea laughing, Emily knew that she was close of running out of time or was out of time. Emily had managed to get up, as she did so that she notice something at the foot of one of the thrones. It was a statue of a lion and it was painted wheat gold, it was looking at her like, here I am. Emily walked over to it and touched the too of the lion's head, when she did that, that a small door had open and inside was a small space and in that space was the Pithos. Emily had picked up the Pithos and put her hand over the lid, before she could much further that the doors open up and two giants entered the throne room. Emily didn't know this two giants and she figured that this two were banes of two of the Olympians. Of which two, Emily wasn't sure of, both of them were looking at Emily when they entered the throne room and one of them spoke holding a hand out to her.

"Give me that, Elizabeth Rogers." He pointed at the Pithos in her hand. Emily had took a step back holding onto it tighter.

"No." The one giant had step forward and tilted his head.

"You know for a champion of my bane, you don't seem like much." Than the other had spoke.

"What do you expect she is the daughter of my bane and children of Demeter are among the weakest there is." Emily and the other gasp slightly at those words, Emily looked at the two, somehow the banes of Demeter and Hestia had found her, the only one missing was the bane of Artemis, Gration. At last when it comes to have a close condition to the gods and goddess, Emily doubted that the bane of Apollo would seek her out. But the bane of Hestia had looked back at her before he spoke once more.

"Elizabeth give the Pithos and your life would be spared." Emily looked at him, she knew that he had no intention of sparing her.

"Like I would believe that one." Before Emily could react that a spear appeared in the giant's hand and he throw it at Emily. Before she could move that someone pushed her out of the way and took the spear and Emily barely managed to make sure that the Pithos didn't break as she was pushed out of the way. When she looked back that she saw that it was Daedalus that had pushed her out of the way. The bane of Hestia had pulled the spear out of Daedalus and started towards Emily, Emily could tell that Daedalus was barely breathing. Emily backed away a few steps and than she did the one thing that the giant didn't expect her to do. Emily was careful of how she did what she did to trick the bane of Hestia, for as Emily threw Pithos away from her and to his feet that she had opened it. When the Pithos had landed that the Pithos had smashed at his feet and he smirked when he saw that and he looked at her carefully.

"I hope you realized that you had let Gaea win today." Emily didn't answer but smiled as a similar voice to her own had answer.

"No she didn't." The air rippled to reveal a misty form of a girl no more than fifteen that looked just like Emily but wearing a silver dress and a high ponytail Greek style. The bane of Hestia had step back in surprise.

"Who are you?"

"I am hope." When Elpis said that, that her form disappeared but the mist remained and it shot toward Emily. When it went towards Emily that the bane of Hestia seem to understand of what happened. When it hit Emily that she felt stronger, not only that but she felt another spirit enter her body and merged with her own spirit. It was the strangest feeling Emily ever had, it was feels at she couldn't put into words. Emily had closed her eyes as Elpis merged with Emily, when it was done that Emily opened her eyes and looked at the bane of Hestia.

"So you are the one that the prophecy had spoke off, but you can still fall in battle and you will still lose without gods to fight along side you."

"Oh really?" Everyone looked to the doors of the throne room, two women stood there and Emily smiled she she saw them. For it was none other than Demeter and Hestia.


	15. Chapter 15

Emily was glad to see her mother and Hestia there, Hestia had stepped in front of the giant that was her bane and her mother had did the same thing. Emily had glanced over at Daedalus as Hestia stood between Emily and her bane, he was still breathing but only just though. Emily knew he died to protect camp Halfblood, sort of since Nico had release his spirit instead of dying normally. Emily had seen him face off monsters, Nazi and HYDRA soldiers, it was because of him that the howling commandos had formed one of their battle cries along with one from HYDRA that Daedalus had used. That battle cry was well, let's find two more, it was a strange battle cry yes but it amused the howling commandos so he just used it. Emily had looked away as the bane of Hestia had spoke.

"Do you think you can defeat me by yourself?"

"Well, there are demigods here as well as two gods." When Hestia had said that, that the bane of Hestia had started attacking as well as the bane of Demeter. Emily and Hestia were fighting with her bane while her mother, Leo and Lauren were fighting with the bane of Demeter. Emily kept using her sword that her mother had gave her, Emily tried to use hope or fire but she was not succeed. It seem that the bane of Hestia kept absorbing hope and fire, Emily also tried to use the powers she was born with but the bane of Demeter had seem to absorb those powers. As Emily kept fighting that heard Elpis in her mind.

'Emily, remember that prophey that Daedalus had brought up.' Emily wasn't sure of how to respond but she managed to sent Elpis a yes or Emily hope so without saying anything. 'Good, you seem to forget something, that I am part of you. A giant, even the bane of Hestia, can't overcome a Protogenoi. I had told you that both of our hopes are needed. Just do what you usually do but use me instead.' Emily did as Elpis said that instead of going to the power Hestia had gave her that she went to Elpis and tried to do what she did earlier and lessen the hope in the bane of Hestia. As Emily did that, that the bane of Hestia had cried out making everyone stop fighting, he feel back and put his hands over his head and he looked at her as he feel to his knees.

"It's not possible. You can't use your powers around me." Emily and Hestia had step forward and Emily had her sword raised while Hestia had one of her hands on fire. Emily kept using hope from Elpis as she went towards the giant.

"Yes I can, as it is coming from Elpis." With that, that Emily had stabbed him in his chest and Hestia had set him on fire before stabbing the giant in the neck with a dagger. He screamed before he disappeared in gold dust, Emily had looked over and notice that the bane of Demeter seem surprised and taken back. As a result that his legs were wrapped in plants and he didn't know till the plants made him fall over. With that, Lauren had stabbed him in the stomach while Leo had used his hammer to bang on the giant's head. The bane of Demeter was being choked but plants and after a minute that he was also turned into gold dust. Once that happened that Emily had ran over to where Daedalus was as well as Lauren, they had managed to get him his back. The wound was bad and that he had been bleeding a lot, Emily placed her hand over the wound and was about ready to use her healing powers but Daedalus had grabbed her hand. Emily looked at Daedalus when he did that and he coughed, thankfully he didn't cough up blood and in his state that was possible.

"Daedalus, you are wounded."

"I know, but you know prophecies can't be changed." Emily tilted her head when Daedalus had said that.

"But you managed to come back, stupid head."

"Emily." Emily turned and looked at her mother. "Did you really just call Daedalus, stupid head." It was Daedalus who spoke.

"She did, Demeter, that is her nickname for me ever since World War II. She gave it to me before she knew I was Daedalus and I am used to Emily calling me that. However she sometimes use Colonel stupid head."

"Yeah she did, I think I like Colonel stupid head."

"Do you mind?" Emily had turned back to daedalus as he spoke once more.

"I know I had come back from the died, so did Lauren. Honestly I believe I was meant to die twice."

"What do you mean?"

"When I go to the underworld that I had learned about the prophecy that my half sister had for her quest to find me. I knew that he line about the last stand was about me. When you told me the new great prophecy that I knew that the line about an oath to keep with a final breath was about me once more." Emily shook her head for she was sure Daedalus had never made any oath or promise to anyone.

"How could you been so sure it meant you? It could apply to any oath or anyone."

"I know because when I went into the army into World War II that if there was any demigods under my command that I made an oath on the river Styx to protect them once the war ended provided that I was still alive and they were still alive. After the war ended and you disappeared along with James and Lauren died that that oath wasn't intact or so I had thought till I learned you and James were still alive. One reason of why besides stopping Kronos and protecting the camp that I decided that I had to die after the battle of labyrinth happened. When I had come back with Lauren that I know it was going to be intact once more, honestly the only I could stop the bane of Hestia killing you was to take it myself."

Daedalus had coughed once more, Emily looked over at Lauren of who looked at her before lowering her head. Emily had than looked back at Daedalus of who took one last breath before he shudder and stopped moving. Hestia had than step forward and put her hand on his forehead and spoke in ancient Greek. Than Daedalus had disappeared and Hestia had turned her palm up to reveal gold dust in her hand and she blow the dust into the air. Emily had stood up and watched as the gold dust went up into the sky and formed new stars showing Daedalus with the wings he made on his back with his arms controlling the wings. It looked almost like he was flying across the sky, for a few moments it was bright before the glow of the stars died in the light of the sun that was over head. Than the doors had banged open and they all turned, the other giants, or some of them, had entered the room, Emily had gripped her sword ready to fight.

It didn't take long for them to start fighting and Emily noticed as she was fighting that the other demigods had joined in the fighting. She also notice a couple of other gods had joined in the fighting, she wasn't sure of which gods had also joined in. Emily was starting to get tired as the fighting went on, she kept using her power over hope. She was using both her own hope as well as Elpis' hope, after a couple of hours that they managed to get kill the giants that were in the throne room before leaving to stop from Gaea rising. Emily was in the lead of the group, after a few minutes that Emily had stopped when she entered one of the houses and the others had stopped and the gods that were with them had joined them quickly enough. In the house was an altar thing and there was a woman on it, there was also the rest of the giants there. Porphyrion had step forward and looked at them, Emily had gripped her sword as he stopped closer.

"I have to say that I am surprised you managed to make it though that fighting." Porphyrion was looking at them and than he looked at Emily. "I will admit that after the first fail of rising Gaea that she had told me that two demigods must be sacrificed and she had picked two, can you guess of who this two are?" Emily tilted her head when he said that.

"Let's see, would it be you and a sister of yours?" Porphyrionhad snorted when Emily had said that.

"It seems that you developed a sense of humor since we last meet."

"I always had one, I just never showed it to you. But it is obvious it had to be two of the ten here."

"Well yes, but do to the events taken place in the throne room that the two demigods that Gaea wanted were changed." Emily tilted her head when Porphyrion had said that.

"May I ask of what events had made he change her mind."

"You know what event of when Elpis bonded to you." The ones that were not there were gasping when Porphyrion had said that, Emily gripped her her sword tighter. It was clear from what Porphyrion had said that Emily was one of the demigods to be sacrifice to wake up Gaea but who was the other one though.

"I am taking a wild guess that I was one of them but who was the other one that was changed? Or at least that is what you meant that both were changed."

"The other one was suppose to be Leo. But Gaea changed to Percy and Annabeth. For it has to be a female and male."

"It won't be any of us." With that the fighting started once more, it seem Percy and Annabeth were careful to make sure they were not killed. As they fought that Emily noticed that Piper and Hazel were starting to wear down from the fighting. Emily and her mothehad managed to defeat one of the giants when Alcyoneus had killed Hazel by stabbing her in her heart. As Hazel fell to the ground that she looked at Emily before she had fell totally and closed her eyes. Emily could hear Frank yelling no, Emily closed her eyes for a moment before opening them once more and went on fighting. It was Aphrodite and Piper were the ones that were fighting the last giant of which was the bane of Aphrodite. The go at had managed to kill Piper, he was about ready to go at Aphrodite but Emily had step in and fought along with Aphrodite. Aphrodite she sent her a grateful look. Emily was using her fire and plant powers, Emily had managed to put a plant around the giants' neck and Aphrodite had stabbed him.

Aphrodite had knelt down and managed to sit up Piper and started crying. Emily could tell that Hades was close to tears as he looked at Hazel but unlike with Aphrodite that he could see his daughter. Emily bit her lip, she wondered what and who will tell Nico, as well as Bianca, about Hazel however Bianca didn't know Hazel as well as Nico did. As they stood there that there was rain coming down as well as thunder and lighting, Emily had looked up as one of the lighting had come down and hit the woman and suddenly the woman started to dirt. The dirt fell from the altar thing and Emily thought she heard what sounded like a snore as it fell from the sky. For the first time in about a year that the ground didn't try to pull any of them down into the earth or any dirt coming up around them or anything like that. The earth was still as it should be.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: well I was trying to make this ending smoother but than I had deleted this chapter and replaced with below. There are some changes to this chapter from the previous one.

Emily seem to be unable to move until she felt Leo take her hand and lead her away from where they were. It didn't seem to take long to go back to the original throne room of the gods, Emily had let go of Leo's hand and sat at the foot of Artemis throne while Zeus had spoke and address the demigods and gave them gifts. Due to Reyna stepping down that Zeus had gave the position to Lauren, Jason declined his gift of godhood and decided to remain in Camp Halfblood along with Reyna. Percy and Annabeth were made gods while Persephone had joined the howling commandos with the permission of Emily, Apollo and James. When Persephone had went back to James that Persephone had took his hand, Emily had merely smiled when she sat that. Frank also declined his gift as well as James. Leo was the last one, Emily didn't expect anything from Zeus however when he called Leo that he also called Emily up. Emily had looked up at Artemis of who merely nodded and Emily had got up. So Emily had got up and stood besides Leo before Zeus had went on.

"Well, before coming here that a couple of goddess had brought something to my attention." Emily bit her lip, ever with how much she had been denying it herself that she figured that Artemis and Aphrodite knew of what had been happening since she had meet Leo. For it couldn't been anyone else of who could brought it up to Zeus. "I can't disagree with the fact from what I saw today of what they brought up was true. They both had concern about it for different reasons, but I had found a way around it though. But also due to what happen earlier that would have to change a little bit. So your gifts is godhood and Emily, if you accept that the only really difference between what have if you accept is that you will fade and the oath you have made to Artemis would be lifted but everything else you gain though your life will remain." Emily looked at Leo, Emily could tell that he wanted her to say yes. Emily had looked back at Zeus.

"I accept."

"I also accepted." Light had surrounded both Emily and Leo had surrounded them. When the light faded that Zeus had spoke.

"Please welcome Emily, goddess of hope, protection and plants. Welcome Leo, the minor god of fire, forge and technology." When Zeus had said that, that Leo had took her hand, Emily had smiled when Leo had took her hand.

The next few days that they all went back to Camp Halfblood and went their different ways. Jason and Reyna stay at Camp Halfblood, Frank and Lauren lead the Romans back to Camp Jupiter. While Leo, Emily, Percy and Annabeth had went to Mount Olympus and when Emily had went to Mount Olympus that she had make sure that she could still be part of the avengers and help with their fights. Thankfully the fates made it plain that Emily was to remain helping and fighting with the avengers. After the fates did that, that Emily had left Mount Olympus and went to the Avengers Tower. When Emily entered the tower that J.A.R.V.I.S. had spoke up, that if she wasn't used to J.A.R.V.I.S. that she would have jumped in surprised.

"Greetings, ma'am."

"Hi J.A.R.V.I.S."

"Would you like to tell the others that you are here?"

"No, J.A.R.V.I.S. I will do it myself."

"Very well, ma'am." Emily had took the elevator up, when they opened that Emily had stepped onto the main level of where the other avengers were and all of them were facing away from her.

"She is most likely died."

"We don't know that."

"She hasn't come back has she." Her uncle had stood up when he said that and he throw what looked like a cloth across the room as he spoke. It was Natasha that had stood up and spoke.

"Like Tony had said, we don't know. We haven't heard her for a few days."

"That is the point we haven't heard anything from her." Before anyone could say anything that Emily had spoke.

"Actually, thinking you were died for sixty eight years is worse thinking one was died." Everyone had turned around and greeted Emily, her uncle had hugged her and than she had told them everything about what happen since they left. When Emily finished her story that they went to their different levels to sleep. When Emily had went to her level and went into her tent that Emily had went onto her hoped thinking that she would be able to live a semi normal life for a time.

The next morning, Emily had went to the main level of where the avengers go to for their meals. As Emily got off of the elevator that she had stopped, siting in one of the chairs was Phil. Emily didn't say anything as Phil stood up and walked over to her, Emily knows Phil had tried to get to her. But she wasn't sure if he had learned of what happen since he had left her and the other eleven to fight Gaea. Phil could have easily figured out of what happen if he had went to Mount Olympus, she knows at times he would go to Mount Olympus to tell their mother of what was going on with his life. Besides herself, Phil was about the only other child of Demeter to make it adulthood or live past the age of thirty at least. Phil had stopped walking when he was a foot away from Emily and he had spoke.

"I was talking with our mother yesterday." Emily smirked when Phil said that.

"She told you of what happen, didn't she?"

"Yes, first I have two sisters that are immortal but one was not a goddess and now both are goddess."

"Yeah, I had tested my domains in the last few days and honestly there isn't much of difference between of what I could have done before becoming a goddess and after." Emily had looked over at the kitchen before looking back at Phil. "I am going to cook breakfast for everyone, want to join."

"Sure, we can keep on talking." It didn't take long for Emily and Phil to start with the cooking, as Emily started with the omelets that Emily spoke.

"So Phil, what brings you here besides of maybe talking to me. With what happen to S.H.I.E.L.D. a month or so ago or however long ago it was that it can't be because of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Yeah, S.H.I.E.L.D. had to weave out all of the HYDRA people from when it was discovered about HYDRA in it's rank. But it is because of S.H.I.E.L.D. is why I am here." Emily had looked from the omelet she was cooking and looked at Phil.

"What about S.H.I. .? Did S.H.I.E.L.D. weave all the HYDRA people out?"

"Yes, S.H.I.E.L.D. had managed to get all the HYDRA people out. As you know what happen with Nick Fury, so there was a new director needed."

"All right, who is the new director?"

"I am." Emily looked at Phil in surprise when he said that, it was than that everyone else had entered and Phil had told the others of what happen with S.H.I. . and that he was the new director. When Phil said that, that silence fell upon them, but it was Tony that had spoke.

"You are the new director?"

"Yes."

"I have to say that I prefer to be he director than Fury."

"I don't know, he can been too much like a super nanny." Emily snorted when Natasha had said that and they all looked at Emily when she did that.

"If he is a super nanny than I am one too as well as the rest of my siblings. However out the ones that are most likely to be a super nanny is my mother of who is also Phil's mother."

"Elizabeth, how would you know, I raised you."

"True. But you seem to forget that after you crashed that I spoke and got to know my mother. Trust me if anyone is a super nanny she is. She can go on for years just on cereal alone." That got laughs from everyone, for the rest of the day they just talked and did different things. Tony and Dr. Banner were still trying to get her uncle and Thor catch up with the latest things including movies. After a few days that Emily had left the avenger tower and went to Mount Olympus.

The next few weeks seem to go by quickly for Emily, for starters, Emily and Leo had officially become boyfriend and girlfriend. Provided when Emily wasn't at Camp Jupiter or doing her duties, in many ways, her life seem no different from how it was before becoming a goddess. The only main difference from before becoming a goddess was the fact that she was dating Leo. At the moment, Emily was in her palace for she wanted some time to think by herself, as she sat on her bed that she felt a pulse running though and it felt like it was coming from the oval mark. Emily opened her hand and looked at it, she had expected it to disappear like the words Spes and Elpis did when Elpis had entered her and bonded with her. But it hasn't disappeared, it was almost like trying to tell her something, something from her past that she was unaware of. For it seem memories floated to her brain but they were fuzzy like a dream that she had long ago when she was very young. Than the oval mark had started glowing and suddenly she felt like she was leaving her room. Than suddenly she felt ground under her feet and she lost her balance as she rolled down a hill an shirt her head against something and she blacked out.


End file.
